Illuminated Shadows
by snowingstone
Summary: RE-POST When an assassin is sent to eliminate a target and finds her target already in showered in gunfire, a killer makes a decision to find the answers to questions involving the woman. Amidist all of the chaos and bloodshed she didn't count on being a nurse then having her walls of ice melt with each and every question answered. Rated M to stay on the safe side. Shiznat OC/AU
1. Chapter 1

I found this story in my files and a few people have asked where my stories have gone. After some house keeping on my external hard drive and serious contemplation if you will accept this story I will post this blast from my past. I hope you enjoy it. Here is Illuminated Shadows.

~Snow

* * *

I hate jobs like this. You know the ones that require you to acquire the target by all means necessary. However I am not like everyone. I will do what I please and how I please and to hell with my employers. The night is cold, bone chillingly so, and I curse out loud as I see the first flakes of snow begin to dust to street. The target should be coming out of those doors any moment, but damn any moment could mean I am frozen to my motorcycle, ass to leather. I sigh, thinking a sporty little car with heat would have been better for this venture. A car with seat warmers and cup heaters for drinks, just all around heat sounds nice. As I watched the doors, getting lost in thoughts of warmth, I saw a black car roll up down the block. They park, but no one got out. Limo tint on the windows and proximity made my instincts skip a beat. The doors open, and the target walked out, oblivious to us. The car from a moment ago kicked on the engine, and roared backward, I saw the window roll down and then I when it to automatic over drive.

I love the cold, I especially love the way snow can cover everything and make a wonderland of white dust, almost like a fantasy. As I put my gloves on I take a deep breath of air, and exhale though my mouth making a small cloud of vapor before my face, only to let it disappear in to the cold night. I heard the car but I didn't hear the motorcycle. I turned just in time to see a big black machine zoom at me and I lunged to the side. I failed to see the gun pointed at me though and I could not begin to describe the sensation of the bullet as it passed through my shoulder. It was hot, and blinding, I saw white, and that is all. Then I heard more shots and the car zoomed off, and I saw a hand reach down for mine. I took it, I don't know why. I just felt that I needed to get anywhere but there. As I climbed on the back of the motor cycle and I tried to wrap my arms around the driver's waist, I grunted in pain. The driver peeled out and as they got into gear a gloved hand reached back and brought my other hand to their waist. It hurt like the devil but I was able to hold on a little safer. They zoomed through the streets; I could not see where I was going due to pain, and blood loss. I put my head to their back and fell into a world of darkness. I never knew where I was, how I got to there I only know that I was going.

'Shit,' I silently cursed under my helmet. She was hit, I did not want her to get hit, but damn it that car. I peeled out and flew through the city streets, and then I felt her weight give out to my back. I cursed again as she became unconscious. I pushed a small button on the console of my bike and up went a garage door in the warehouse district. I stopped the bike, and then took off the helmet and my black hair flowed down my waist. I picked up the honey blonde, and carried her up the stairs with some effort. I punched in the code, laid her on the bed and presumed to undress my guess. I could not help but think the woman beautiful as layer after layer of clothing came off her body. I tended her wound and thanked the gods she was already knocked out cold as I dug out the bullet. I shook my head because she is going to be in a lot of pain when she wakes up with all of the poking around I did to her wound. I cleaned it, dressed it, and then I found her some warm clothes. My mind kept going back to why. Why, in the hell and I harboring my target? Wasn't I supposed to kill her? If so why where the others there to do? There were too many questions, and as I stripped the last bit of clothing off the woman I noticed something I have not noticed n years. I was blushing. I quickly put her in sweats and pulled the covers to her chin. I threw her clothes on a fire, they were ruined anyways, and there was less evidence to clean up.

After settling down, I was able to think, able to act. I sat down on the leather couch and pulled a small glass of scotch to my lips. I took tiny sips, soothing sips. I had too many thoughts, and questions. I put the glass on the table, and went to the phone. I dialed the number I was made to remember for years. It rang and rang, but it finally picked up. On the other end of a phone came a playful voice, almost that of a child but if you knew her you would know is isn't that innocent. I have no bosses but if I had to say that I had one it would have to be her, and her mistress.

"Natsuki, is it done?" asked the playful childlike voice.

"No, something came up," I said and she knew that meant the target was no longer a target. She knew I would not kill this person without all of the facts.

"Ok, I will tell Mai, I will tell her you will be here for dinner." Click.

I looked at the phone, and then I looked at the body of the woman in my bed and sighed. As I hung up the phone I wrote a note to my captive. _Don't touch anything. I will be back shortly. Try to sleep. _I walked down the street for about 6 blocks and then turned left. Mai's Ramen House loomed right in front of me. It was just that a ramen house, but only a very select few know exactly what goes on in the back of Mai's. As I made my way through the door the smell of food hit my senses and I nearly groaned. I forgot to eat, again. I went to the back of the house after waving to regulars with a smile plastered to my lips. In the back Mai was cooking up a storm, she loved to cook and as she saw me she looked my way and then smiled but kept cooking. The body that belonged to the child like voice went up to Mai and kissed her cheek, and stole a bowl.

"Mikoto!" chided Mai and then she smiled. For a hit men organization we certainly are a bunch of happy people. I shook my head as Mai shoved a bowl in my hands and motioned me to sit with Mikoto. It was always an experience watching Mikoto eat Mai's food. She will not eat anything else and I guess that's what makes them the perfect pair. That and Mikoto could be a killing machine and Mai can control her, and be the mastermind. Mai yelled out an order and let a blue haired boy take over her job. Mai reached in her pocket and threw a wad of cash at me. I caught it without looking up. But why was Mai paying me, for a job half done?

"Do you know who she is?" Mai asked as she took a sip of her juice. Ever since she got drunk and drove my prized Ducati off a ridge, she doesn't drink as much, that and the fact that she is a lousy drunk. I shook my head at the question and she smiled.

"I am actually quite happy haven't killed her, Natsuki. She is Shizuru Fujino, heiress to the Fujino fortune and one of the most respected business women to walk the planet. She has power even if she didn't bear the name Fujino." I shrugged; I didn't see what this had to do with me.

"In that sum of cash I just gave you is triple what you contracted for," she said and I choked on ramen, "Triple for the fact that you are not only to not kill her, but protect her."

"What!" I yelled and a placed my palms on the table and stood.

"Yup, guess what, this assignment is a career change for you. You are now her bodyguard," Mai said sweetly, and calmly.

"I can't do that."

"Why?"

I fumbled for words, and then Mai spoke, "You have no reason to go against me Natsuki. I love you, you know that, but I also want you to do this for me, as a favor. Do you understand?" I hesitated for a second and then Mai tossed another roll of hundreds on the table. I got up, placed my chopsticks on the table and walked to the door without looking at Mai.

"Keep your money. I do owe you." With those words I walked out of Mai's and then back home. The snow fell at an amazing rate and I listened to my feet crunch all the way home. As I entered my loft, I stood in place, a little lost. How can I, a killer, take care of someone, guard someone? I walked over the sleeping woman and gazed at an angel. I can't help but think this is a mistake. I shook my head and went to the sofa, and grabbed a blanket. Maybe sleep would help.


	2. Chapter 2

I could not open my eyes, but I felt every muscle in my body scream out in pain as if I was tossed off a cliff and left for dead. I tried once more to open my eyes and then I finally got one eyelid to open, then the other followed. My vision was blurry, and I did not recognize the surroundings. I put my head back down on the pillow as I felt the bile rise in my throat from my spinning mind. My hand went to my head and it felt hot and wet. I knew I had a fever, but I could not bring my voice to make a sound. I hated this feeling. I tried with all of my might to sit up and my abdominal muscles screamed but through sheer will power I began to sit. Then a hand pushed me back to the bed. I only saw a figure, no face, no eyes, and no voice. I tried to fight them, but as my left armed lashed out a blistering hot pain shot down my limb and my fingers numbed just as I screamed briefly from the pain. Then, out of the shadows, I heard it, a voice so sweet that I swear if I were not in pain I would have been in heaven.

"You have been shot. Just rest, you are … safe, for the moment." I wondered why the heavenly voice stuttered over that last part. I felt fingers take the collar of my clothes that were not mine and move it aside so they can check the source of my pain. Then those nimble fingers curled and felt my cheek and then laid flat on my forehead. The cold of her extremities made me sigh deeply almost as if that touch could cure me. I must have been delusional, definitely not in my right mind. I never thought these thoughts, never took the time to think about someone's hand on my brow. I never thought of someone taking care of me. I closed my eyes as they got up to leave. I wanted their hand back on my head. I wanted the chill of their fingers to ward away the blasted fever I know that was making me scatter brained. As I thought they were not going to come back I felt two strong hands lift me in my bed and place my torso in a cloud of pillows allowing me to sit up. The pain involved nearly made me pass out. Then I felt those cold hands at my forehead again, stabilizing my neck. I didn't know my head was swaying back and forth. I opened my eyes and I still could not see the other person, the person that saved me, I think.

"Who are you?" I rasped my throat dry and raw. The figure stopped moving, and then they turned on the light next to the bed, and that little bit of light made me close my eyes as the brightness stung my eyes. Then I felt strong hands lift me forward.

"This is going to hurt. Bear with me and I will go as fast as possible." Then before I could say a thing the woman pushed my good arm through the sleeve of the heavy sweatshirt and then pulled the shirt over my head and then gently pulled the article of clothing away and down my damaged arm. I shivered from the lack of clothing, and I opened my eyes as I felt those delicate and nimble fingers untape my wound. I finally opened my eyes and my vision was clear with just a small haze around objects. When my gaze lazily turned to my nurse I looked into the most enchanting emerald eyes I have ever seen. I have never seen a shade of green that seems to be light and dark at the same time, but they seem sad. I looked to the face of this woman and noticed high cheek bones, and small nose, and plush lips. I shook my head a little as I thought of her lips, it was interesting. I saw her hair and it was breathtaking in black and blue hues. I saw her facial expression change, maybe wince.

"I have painkillers and antibiotics. But I am sorry for the bruising," I looked to my upper arm right below my shoulder, "I had to dig out the bullet." I turned back to the woman. She has yet to answer my question but I could not help but watch her as she redressed my arm. Her movements were fluid, graceful, and very precise, as if she had done this before. She spun on a small stool she brought to my bed side a glass of water and emptied two pills in her hand then gave them to me. As I took the glass and the pills she got up and came back with another sweatshirt. I looked at the other and saw the blood stain and the sweat from the fever.

"Who are you?" I asked again but this time I looked at this dark haired angel as she perched on her stool after she got me back into the shirt. Her eyes would not meet mine. I wanted to see emerald once more and I could not help but try to lift that chin of hers but I kept my hands in my lap. She stirred on the stool and looked off into space for a moment then her eyes hit mine.

#####

I swear that this was a bad idea but I could not fight Mai on this. I owed Mai and Mikoto so much, and this was better than killing. I have never cared for another person before, and I know my bedside manner is stiff but I wanted to take care of this person. I don't know why and that unknown kind of scared me, but they will never know. As I finished dressing my guest, not captive, I heard her question. To be honest I heard her question the first time, but I was not sure how to answer, and I am not sure of how to answer this time. I have done a lot of horrible things in my life, and I am very sure I will have to do many horrible things in the future, but right this moment I did not want to think about them. But this woman was about to be one of my more horrible things, one of my regrets then she got shot. My mind spun, and my ever steady hands shook as I tried to find the words to tell this innocent woman who I was. I looked up into her eyes just then and found the strangest color of red, and I was unable to take my eyes away from them. She did not stop looking in to mine and I realized the discomfort I was feeling and I jerked my eyes away. The woman simply folded her hands and waited. She was used to getting what she wanted, and I was half tempted to make her wait, make her know what it's like not to be able to get the answers you want at that moment you want them. But I looked up again and she smiled. Oh god she smiled. I can't get out of my mind I was going to kill her about 5 hours ago, and here I am taking care of her. I shook my head and then I straightened my back.

"My name is Natsuki, and as of 5 hours ago I was about to kill you." I saw the look of shock spread across her face, and then her mouth make a delicate little 'O' as she sat in disbelief. I stood from the stool and then turned out the light. I took the tray of materials away from my guest and then pulled a fluffy armchair across my wood floors to the bed and propped my feet up at the foot of the bed and watched my patient. She never took her eyes off of me but I could see her eyes dart this way and that around the room. It was then that I took out my 9mm and put it in my lap under the blanket. She saw everything, every movement, and when I closed my eyes I could hear her breathing slow down, and felt her shift in the bed as she lay down. Then I heard her voice, stronger this time.

"Why am I not dead then?" She was challenging me, trying to gain the upper hand on authority, but I will not let her have it.

"You are not dead because someone else tried to kill you. I don't kill if I don't know what's going on. Now I am to protect you."

"How can I trust you?" she said to the ceiling in a voice that made my insides quiver. A voice mixed with fear and defiance. I almost smiled at how strong she was at that moment.

"Because you are not dead now," I simply stated and then heard her sigh as the meds kicked in and she passed out. I was thankful because it was a lot to tell someone, it was a lot to hear. I never thought I would feel sorry for another person but I did vaguely feel sorry for this woman in my bed. She has no idea that people wanted her dead, and then she found out that her would-be-killer is now her nurse. Oh yes I do feel sorry for this woman.


	3. Chapter 3

_'My name is Natsuki, and as of 5 hours ago I was to kill you.' 'Now I am here to protect you.'_ I could not get these words out of my head. It was like a whirlwind of information that just dumped into my lap. I remember those last words before I lapsed into darkness, but now I am looking at the figure before me. Watching her. She looks so innocent when she sleeps, but she is dangerous no matter how enchanting she looks in slumber. I have to get out of here. I gently shifted in the bed and saw her turn ever slightly because of my movements. My breathing stopped as her feet moved and the blanket moved and revealed her hand clenching her gun, clenching her weapon even in her sleep. I put my feet to the ground and almost yelped as the cold wood floors shocked my system. I looked to the woman, her chest still rose and fell from sleep. I stood and tried to walk. My limbs where stiff and I cursed the pain that trickled down my arm to the tips of my fingers. I gathered what senses I could and looked for my clothes. I didn't see them, I couldn't find them and after a few seconds of looking I said I could care less. I just wanted out. I went to the door, and cursed. It was locked and I needed a code to get out. I almost screamed in frustration then I heard her voice, such a lovely voice. I froze.

"You need rest, get back in bed." She walked toward me her gun in her hand. I turned to look at her fully then she saw my eyes flick towards her weapon. She was not close to me, actually far from it but I could feel her presence from here. She stopped then slowly put her weapon to the floor, slowly and gently then stood and took another step toward me away from the gun. My mind clicked. I ran to the island of the kitchen and grabbed one of the large butcher knives. I didn't want her near me, she who was to kill me. I saw the look on her face drop into a sad frown she slowly took a step, then another and it was when she stood a few feet from me that I realized this was insane.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%

I felt her move on the bed, felt her stand up, and I heard her feet pad on the floor to the door and the entire time I could not help but have sympathy for this woman. She was trapped and she knew it, and I feel the same from time to time. She had choice stripped from her and so did I. She nearly jumped when she heard my voice and her skin paled at the sight of my gun. I did not want to harm her so I did something I have never done. I put my gun down. I felt she would do something stupid and drawing a knife on me was not the wisest things she could have done. I never took my eyes from her deep amber orbs as I took another step forward. I was calculating, sizing up how to disarm her. Then she slashed at me. I could tell it was frantic, but I had a feeling she would kill me if she had too, and judging by the way she held the knife she seemed to have some type of training. I stepped back but she was faster than I thought as she came back up and caught my forearm. I grabbed her wrist on the decline and applied pressure to her hands and she dropped the blade. As metal hit the floor she switched the hold and brought my arm up and applied pressure behind my back but she wasn't weak from her wounds. Then out of nowhere her fist came at my cheek. It was sheer luck that as I turned to face the woman that I saw that hand and flinched away and it grazed my cheekbone. She let go of me and lunged for the gun on the floor. Now she held me at gun point.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

My hands trembled, and my arm had gone numb from the pain as I held the gun. Natsuki, if that was her name, stood like stone as she saw the gun in my hands, but instead of her slow advance like before she strode up to me and the outstretched gun and pressed her body to the barrel of the gun.

"Shoot," she whispered with those emerald eyes digging into my soul. That simple phrase made me pause. Our eyes were still locked and with hands faster than lightning, she pushed the gun away and held my wrist with one hand, and with her body overpowering my own she forced me backward until I crashed with the nearest solid thing, the island in the kitchen, and her other hand caught my other wrist, pinning me. I knew I was about to develop a bruise on my lower back from the impact but it was the pressure to the front of my body that had my full attention.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

She would not drop the damn gun. I literally forced her back and my body came flush against hers and I found myself slightly lost on where I was at the moment, and what I was doing. It felt nice, interesting, and strangely arousing. My cheek was beside hers and she was breathing hard into my ear. I let go of her empty wrist and she let it hang limply to her side. I knew her wound was killing her, making her weak, so I tried to alleviate that discomfort. She leaned her head against mine and I heard the first of many sobs. I listened to her ask me why over and over as she relaxed her body against the island. Finally her grip on the gun ceased and she then placed her head on my shoulder crying, resting. This was not the crying of a woman who was too emotional to not control themself, it was the tears of a woman that was too exhausted to care about strength, or dominance. I made sure the safety on the gun had not been turned off in our scuffle and then put it on the counter top right behind her. Other than those motions I did not move my hands. I just stood there with my body pressed against hers now pinning her to the kitchen counters of the island to support her, to keep her from falling to the hard cold floor. As her tears ebbed away I took a step back and then motioned her to get back into bed. She didn't fight, I thought she was about to but she thought better of it when her legs wobbled as she tried to walk. She was that weary tired that brought you to your knees. As I settled my guest back into bed I went to the kitchen and looked at my forearm. Just a scratch it already stopped bleeding. I rinsed it with water and bandaged it in less than a minute. When I came back to Shizuru, I had the gun in my hand. She looked at me then her eyes grew wide as I sat on the stool and placed the gun in her hand.

"Next time make sure the safety is off if you think you will pull a trigger," I said softly clicking the latch on and off in demonstration.

"Why?" she asked staring at me. That simple word had a strange effect on my body.

"I need you to trust me," I stated as I got up to walk away then I stopped, "I am here to protect you." Then I walked to the sofa and curled onto my side. I could not get the feeling of Shizuru's body pressed against mine, crying into my shoulder, out of my mind. For the first time I don't think I want to.


	4. Chapter 4

I hope the chapters are as you wish. To be honest with you we are approaching our half mile mark. However I MIGHT be inclined to rate the first 3 paragraphs M So please read at you own peril according to Fanfiction guidelines.

* * *

There was a little growl at the foot of the bed and the lump traveled up her legs, licking, nipping, and giggling every time she flinched in pleasure and pain. There was a light sheen of sweat on her body and as the smaller body settled between her legs and lapped at the most intimate places on her body, the woman arched her body as she rose to heights unimaginable. Her breathing was heavy, but her body craved for more. Only this girl, no woman could make her feel… well anything at all. In the presence of others she was the boss, the one who controlled the other woman but in bed, Mikoto made Mai her slave, an insatiable slave. Mikoto crawled up Mai's body and settled her small frame on top of Mai, covering Mai with every inch of her own body. Mikoto loved Mai's bosom, loved pressing her ear the swell and listening to the strong heartbeat of the woman she loved. Mai's arms circled around Mikoto and she sighed as thoughts came back to Mai's mind. Mikoto noticed this change in her lover, and then put her hands on Mai's chest interlacing her fingers, and then her chin on top of them.

"What's wrong Mai?" said Mikoto, her voice slightly deeper from desire, and lust. Mai looked down to Mikoto, and ran the thumb over her cheekbones. Somehow she could always find happiness in those golden eyes. Mikoto always had a power over her even before she knew what was happening then she fell in love with her. Mikoto was the only person there for her, except for maybe Natsuki. Mai knew that the past could not die, in fact she counted on that. And now she had the most powerful people in the country under her thumb, but instead of feeling fantastic about the possibilities, she felt a hollow victory. The pain was still too real, too fresh.

"I still miss him, Mikoto," Mai whispered as she let alone tear escape her eye. She felt Mikoto move up her body, and then felt her tongue travel the path of that tear, and Mikoto kissed Mai lightly, then moved to her ear and kissed her earlobe. Mai felt hot every time Mikoto did that very small gesture. Mikoto was now straddling her hips but her body was pressed against Mai's as Mai clutched her close.

"Mai, let me take away your pain," Mikoto almost pleaded in Mai's ear, and Mai clutched harder to the smaller frame, as if she where her salvation, "Mai let make help you forget, even if it is for a few moments." Mai's eyes slammed shut every time Mikoto said those words. Mikoto knew the price for loving Mai. She knew it would be pain, comforting pain, and Mikoto would have to support her, support the ever strong person that everyone thought that Mai was. All Mai could do was nod, and Mikoto made love to her, gently, reverently as if Mai was a goddess, a frail and fragile goddess.

Later when Mai was still awake after Mikoto's lovemaking, she kept thinking back to the night, that fateful night six years ago, where a boy lost his life, where her little brother was run down by a drunk driver, and left to die in the rain. When she found out she was with Mikoto and Natsuki. Mikoto was the one who took her to the hospital, and Mikoto was the one who vowed vengeance, while Mai cried.

Meanwhile

The hot water felt great on my skin after everything that happened earlier. I still don't understand what in the hell is going on and I don't like it. I have a guest that could possibly turn hostage in my bed with my gun, and here I am showering like there is not a problem in the world. I looked once more to the scratch on my arm. The way she wielded that knife, even with how weak she was surprised me. I think there is a little more to the Princess than meets the eye. I take deep breaths as I took the bar of soap and lather up my body, then I slow as I flash images of Shizuru in my mind, leaning back into me, crying on me, and I felt a stirring in the pit of my belly. I shake out the thoughts like a dog would shake their coat of water. I will talk to Mai about a vacation. As I turn off the water, towel of my body and throw clothes on, I wrap my hair in my towel. I step into the open space of the loft, and then look to the bed. She hasn't eaten in over a day. I walk to the phone and I dial the number. A boy's voice picked up the phone and took my order. Mai's always had fast delivery for me; I am the only one they deliver too. And before I could brush out the tangles of my hair the buzzer sounded that there was some one there. I went to the cabinet and opened the door, and looked at the tiny TV. It was the food, but I still had a gun on me. I felt sorry for the kid and spoke into the intercom and told him to leave it and I will get it momentarily. He did as I asked a left. I also get free food from Mai. Even though she saved my life, I still think I get great perks from this relationship. I retrieved the food and put it on the counter. I looked to the bed, and saw it was empty. I looked the loft over, and then looked to the bathroom. I noticed the gun on the nightstand next to the bed. I walked over to the door and opened it up, without thinking. I think that was one of many mistakes.

I needed to get out of these clothes. I feel like I have worn them for years. I sweat in them, fought in them and slept in them. I needed to feel clean again. I turned on the water in the bathroom, as I stripped off my clothes. It was still wet from Natsuki's shower from before. I went to pull the tape off of my shoulder when the door opened. There stood my…hostess. She looked at me, and kept looking at me, and for once in my life I felt revealed, and shy. I saw her eyes deepen in shades of green and then she looked to the ground. Then she stepped into the bathroom, close to me. Her hands moved to my shoulders and then she gently turned me toward her. Her eyes caught mine once more and I swear that I think I might have melted. Then her fingers went to the tape on my arm. She gently pulled the tape off, and then ever so slightly tried to pull the gauze from the hole, but I flinched and paled. She sighed.

"This is going to hurt a little. The blood dried to the gauze and it's a little embedded in the wound. You have a choice." I looked at her, eyes watering from the pain and I silently asked. "Jerk it quick like a band aid or peel it off."

"Jerk it," I said without even thinking. She nodded

She clutched the tape and then looked back to my eyes. When she jerked away the gauze I felt a blinding white hot pain travel not only to my fingertips but to my toes. I screamed and then I clutched at her arm. I felt a pressure envelope me, and when I came back from my realm of tortuous pain I realized she was holding me. Her arms where wrapped around me, supporting my weight for I did not know my knees almost buckled. She was swaying me back and forth, but her body was ridged, like this was the first time to try to help someone, comfort someone.

I don't know it happened, but it did. She is here in my arms, undressed, and at the moment in time I feel like… well I don't know how I feel. My arms are only encircling the tops of her shoulders, but I can feel my hands want to travel the length of her back, strange. I can feel her breasts against mine, and I cock my head slightly at the sensation. I never really gave a thought about myself and sexuality, hell I never let anyone close enough to wonder about such things, but right then I was definitely wondering so many things I could not pick out a thought and coherently think it through. This was definitely a mistake. But then her good arm, the one that clutched my arm tightly as she screamed, encircles my waist and rest there. Her breathing was once again heavy but quickly started to settle back to a normal tempo. I never knew she was that much taller than I was, wait what kind of thought was that. I need to get the hell out of this bathroom. I close my eyes and I let go of the woman and she seemed to whimper at the loss of contact, and then I turned away and opened my eyes to the wall, not looking at the vision to my left.

"If you need anything more, just ask. There is food, for you as well. I will put it in the microwave." I turned to leave, but then I heard her voice, her voice that carried a bit of an accent that I didn't notice before.

"Thank you, Natsuki," she said, and it was the way she said my name, so innocent so soft, but I wanted to hear her say it again. I nodded my head and walked out of the bathroom, and when the door closed I leaned against it, regaining my composure. I took a deep breath and set the island for two. I don't have a kitchen table, but I put barstools around the island and that's the way I like it. I like open space.

I could feel her body, her warm arms, and her breath on my ear. What in the hell is happening to me? I got into the hot shower and washed my body as fast as I could and then just stood under the spray. Then my thoughts ran to her. She is not only drop dead gorgeous, but striking. She doesn't say much but I can tell she can be kind, I don't know how I know this but I can feel it. Maybe it was in the way she held me as I was about to fall. But why was she looking at me like that as she opened to the door? I have only seen on other person look at me like that before, but that person didn't make me…burn. Yes burn is the right word. It is a burn that I can't control and the longer I am here the larger the fire with be. I can feel that. My thoughts were interrupted by my stomach as it decided to grab my attention by rumbling so hard that I almost laughed. As I got out of the shower there was a small problem, clothes. I opened the door, and walked out tentatively, wrapped in a towel. I saw Natsuki, at the island, sitting in silence, waiting for her food to cool. I cleared my throat, and she turned her head.

"I am sorry, but I need my clothes."

"I had to burn them," she said and my eyes went wide, but then I never saw that bloodied sweat shirt again either. I understood the terms shredding evidence and I guess this was an equivalent to that. She got off the bar tool and motioned me to follow.

"Here are the drawers with the clothes, the closet has jeans, and the top draw here has under wear," then she looked at me gain and I felt her eyes skim over my chest, "but I don't think you can wear my bras." I looked down to her chest and saw that she was smaller than I was and then I looked to her face and smiled. She blushed as my eyes roamed over her chest. I walked to the closet and then grabbed a pair of black jeans but my towel unfurled in the closet and when I looked to my right she was there. But her eyes were trained on my arm. It began to bleed. I hurried in the closet, and then grabbed another sweatshirt from the drawers. She sat on the bed with her medical supplies but her back was turned from me. I can't get a bearing on her. First she will go into a bathroom, help a naked woman then embrace a naked woman, but then she can't look at a woman in a towel. As I tossed on the jeans she saw me about to put the shirt on and stopped me. She motioned to the chair in front of her. I sat there, topless as her experienced fingers swabbed that wound, and then wrapped it, but once when she swept under my arm the back of her hand grazed the side of my breast. I gasped and then she looked down to see what happened as she turned away as she saw my nipples harden. I quickly put my shirt on. We ate in silence, but I could feel something in the air. When we finished she went to the couch and then curled up on the sofa in a blanket. When she closed her eyes I knew she meant for me to go to the bed, but then I walked up to the woman and noticed that even under the blanket she was shivering.

"Your bed is big enough," I said quietly. Her eyes opened and she angled her head to look at me. She was thinking, contemplating the situation. Then she nodded and stood.

I can't believe I just heard those words. I am fully aware that there is something going on. I have tried many times to stop thinking about it but when I opened that door the only thought that flew across my mind was wow. Then I saw her in the closet, wow. She wowed me, nobody wows me and I think this is starting to frighten me. My body is acting on its own and I only met this woman yesterday. Now I will be sharing a bed with her. I watched her get into the bed and then cover up and then I saw her look at me. She nodded as if to tell me to get in. I just kept telling myself I am here for the warmth and that was at least enough for me to sit down. Then I felt it, her hand on my back. I looked over and saw her; it was a different type of glint in her amber eyes. They were richer, redder. I lay down but I tried to stay as far on my side of the bed as possible. Then I felt it again, her hand. She took my hand, why?

"Natsuki what is going on?" she asked and I was not entirely clear on what events she was talking about. I looked at her then I squeezed her hand and then put it on her side of the bed.

"I don't know, but I want to find out," I said in a voice just above a whisper. Then she did something else I wasn't expecting. I leaned over the bed and wrapped her arms around me. I froze.

"Thank you for saving my life," she said those words in my ear, and I felt my entire body heat up. She dislodged from me and then went back to the other side of the bed.

"Shizuru," I said to the air around us. I inched a little more into the middle of the bed, just to get warm. I heard an audible hmm, and then I looked at her. I put my hand on the covers and I rolled onto my side and looked down at the woman, beautiful.

"I have never saved a person before," as I said those words, she put her hand on top of mine accepting my truth as if it was the most natural thing in the world. Then sleep over took us as we settled into the warmth of the bed.


	5. Chapter 5

The phone rang and I was about to shoot the damn thing but only one person knew this number. I was still in the realm of sleep when I felt something move next to me. My instincts flipped on and my rationality flipped off and in a whirl I found myself pinning the body next to me in the bed with the barrel of the gun pressed to their temple. Those eyes, those amber eyes stayed my hand. Shizuru, I thought. Shizuru was frozen, wide awake with my action, but she saw the frantic flash on my eyes. She saw me, unreachable but then she did something no person had ever done. She reached up her hand to my cheek, slowly, and then just caressed my skin. It was a start but it was not until she said my name that I realized what I was doing. I felt my chest clench, and my hands shake. She only let her hand drop to my shoulder, then to my arm and then to my hand that held my gun. She put her hand on top of my own and then pressed it only slightly away from her head. She broke the spell I wove on myself and I fell apart. I felt my shoulders slump, and my breathing quicken as I found air. I sat up on the side of the bed and then put the gun on the night stand. She was lying down behind me when I put my hands on my head and then rubbed small circles on my own temples. I felt a deep detachment from myself, almost a severing of what I usually am and in my place is a person with feelings, and emotions. I can't afford to have them, I can't afford to have any such thing and survive. I did not feel Shizuru sit up, but I felt her arms around me once more, holding me. I flinched at the contact, but she felt me calm down and then put her arms around me.

"Are you alright?" she asked. I almost laughed as I should be asking her that question since I did have a gun to her head. I could only nod my head.

"I have never slept with any one before. I mean woke up with them. It was …unsettling." I could feel her nod, since her chin was on my shoulder. And she clutched tighter to me as if she was trying to support me. I did not know how to feel, I was in a realm of intimacy I had no idea how to handle. I placed my hand on hers on my chest and then guided her hand away. I did not feel like I deserved such treatment. I did not feel like it would be right to accept such kindness. I let my thoughts stop, and I walked to the phone on the wall. I picked up the receiver and called the number.

"Come for breakfast Natsuki," the voice on the end of the phone, childlike yet demanding, hung up the phone before I could answer. I looked over to Shizuru and saw a vision of wonderment in the bed staring at me. I looked away and then I went to the closet. I got a pair of black jeans, a black sweater and my black leather jacket. Shizuru watched me move around my loft and then her eyes grew when she saw me bring yet another gun up out of hiding. I went to the stool beside the bed and I sat down. It was then that I finally looked at her again.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

She scared the hell out of me when that gun hit my temple but I could see that she was not there. She emerald orbs were empty, as if she was a hollow shell of herself. I had to do something and fast, but after yesterday what could I do. Then I raised my hand slowly, and placed it to her cheek. It was warm, and then I saw a spark ignite in those cold orbs. I said her name, Natsuki, and then the fire rekindled in the eyes and I knew I could continue. I worked my hand to the gun and I moved her hand away, but I could not bring myself to tear away from her eyes. They seemed to bore into me, see something deep inside of me and it awakened some primal animal, and then she broke away. I lost contact and then was able to breathe. However I wanted contact, I wanted something more. But most of all I think I wanted Natsuki to come back. Then I wrapped my arms around her, I felt her flinch, and it stung someplace deep in my heart, and then she moved my hand away. I thought she was being gentle and kind, telling me this was not what she wanted, but then I was a glimmer in her eyes. There was something there that I had not seen before. It was raw and unimaginable, but I wish I could touch it. As she zoomed around her room in precision steps, I could not help that she was doing everything to keep away, but when she came back with another gun, sat down in from of me, I knew everything was going to change.

"I have to leave you for a short time," she said, softly as she looked at me with a different type of sadness then I have seen. Some people have sad expressions, but her expression is that of pain, pain that makes her sadness. I almost reached out again, but I clenched my hand. She did something odd then. She took my hand and then she put it to her cheek again. I was shocked in to stillness and my eyes flew open at the gesture. Her eyes closed, and she exhaled deeply.

"No one has touched me like that before," then she let a ghost of a smile hit her lips, "well did that and I didn't break their hand." I splayed my fingers wide and then let her enjoy the feeling of being touched. My thumb caressed her cheekbones, but I don't know what compelled me to do so, but I ran my thumb over her lips. Her breathing caught and then she opened her eyes. She put my hand down, and turned away at the same time.

"Aren't you going somewhere?" It was an obvious reminder but the sooner she leaves the sooner she gets back. She nodded her head and then looked at me.

"I won't be long. I will bring back something to eat as well. Please, get some rest." Please, she never used that word before in regards to me. But I only nodded. And then I watched as Natsuki walked to the door, punched in a code and, left the room. The feeling I was left with was cold because all of the warmth I felt just walked out of the door. I lay back down, and tried to rest.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

My feet crunched on the snow and I just wanted to get back to the lost as quickly as possible. I am not used to wanting something, or someone. That last thought made me pause. Could I want Shizuru? As I entered Mai's I walked straight to be back but not before I saw two men in black suits. I went through the door cautiously and there sat at the table was a nightmare from my past. My wrists burned as I remembered the sensation of rope grinding into my flesh. I kept my composure and looked to Mai. Her eyes told me to sit, and behave. I sat across the table from the red head and then watched her. Out of nowhere a sharp retractable rod flew into the air and sliced my cheek. I only flinched but I remained seated as Mai stood and backhanded the bitch.

"Nao, I will not tolerate you abusing my employee. This could jeopardize a lot. Keep control." Nao only smiled as I shifted in my chair. My expression not changing. The only movement I made was when Mai gave me a towel for my face. The bleeding trickled down to my shirt, and I was glad I wore black. Mia is lucky she was there or I would have shot the spider right then and there. Mai was the one who saved me from Nao years ago, and now Mai was doing it again, the only difference is because Mai wanted people to walk out of here alive. Judging by the look in her eyes Mai wanted to rip her apart.

"My employer would like to have what is his," this statement made me look to Mai. She could read the question in my eyes.

"You better than anyone, should know people are not property." Mai said smoothly and then she had an evil grin to her lips, "Unlike you, oh so many years ago." Nao's eyes twitched and then she plastered on that smile that I remember to well, and I swear I would have thrown up if given the chance.

"Alright then. My employer would like to have his fiancé back." My neck almost cracked as I spun my gaze to Mai.

"You did not give me all of the information Mai. Why?" Mai only sat there and then shook her head telling me we will discuss it later.

"Shall I pick her up at about 5pm?" Offered Nao, I jerked my head to Nao.

"No, you won't." The statement shocked all three of us. "I am to protect her. I will see she gets to where to needs to be." At these words Nao got up and shot me a cold glance then walked out of Mai's and into the snow. I then turned to Mai.

"What in the hell is going on?" I said but I could only feel my chest yo-yo up and down in my body as the word fiancé flashed in my mind. I don't know why it bothered me so much but I do know I don't like it.

"Shizuru Fujino, was thought to kill Takumi," I sat there thinking about how long she kept this from me, and how long it was hurting her. Then she shook her head.

"It wasn't Fujino. It was Reito." I looked at her with my mouth wide open and then I looked away with the towel still pressed to my face. Mai when to fetch a needle and thread, it might be late but it was the thought. I let her sew my cut shut, and now it was but a line but it was red and angry. I will get the antibiotics out when I get home. Then I sat back and looked at Mai.

"Does Mikoto know?" then Mai nodded as her expression became sullen. I am tired of being lied to. "Does she know she vowed to kill the person who killed Takumi, which is now her own Brother? Mai!" I yelled her name because she seemed to not hear me. I looked went to Mai, and then I lifted her chin to look at me. I kissed her lips.

"I will take care of it," I said as I stood to leave her hand shot out.

"No, Mikoto knows, and she will do what is necessary." I looked at Mai and then I looked away. I know what those words meant.

"I don't want Shizuru Fujino harmed, Mai. You tell her that." Mai looked up and saw something she never saw before. Fear for another person etched across my features. I left the noodle house and went immediately home and as soon as I opened the door I stood with thoughts and emotions running wild. I saw her drinking tea at the island and when she turned to me, she smiled. IT was warm and beautiful. She saw the cut on my face and came near to me and took me to a stool. I needed her to stop. I need her to quite treating me as if I was…special to her. I clasped her hands as they traveled to my face to inspect the damage.

"Stop, it's just a cut," my voice was harsh and cold just like the weather outside. The she wrapped her arms around my shoulders. Stop my mind screamed but my body wanted more. I didn't move my hands, did not move my arms as she encircled my shoulders and pulled me to her. My chin rest on her shoulder and then I leaned in. I breathed her in, I remembered her scent. Then I took my hands and pushed back slightly and then I brought my forehead to hers and we shared the same breath. My body, I curse it. I want anything I can have, anything she will give me, and then I close my eyes.

She was shaking in my arms. Once I saw the cut something made me go to her, want to comfort her, hold her. I was my body was just taking over. I felt her push back slightly and then our eyes caught. Her lips came close and eyes closed but she simply placed her forehead to mine. I cannot take my eyes from those lips, those pink full lips. I had thoughts of what was happening flying through my head. Questions upon questions tumbled in my mind. She took a breath and I forgot I even held mine when she spoke.

"Shizuru," the way she said my name sent chills up my spine, and I swallowed as I felt her breath on my lips, "I will protect you." Those simple words whispered in the small space between our lips meant more to me than anything in the world, and I am not sure why. I only felt her pull away and then I looked at her and lost what thought I had. Then I saw the sadness lying in her eyes again.

"It is time I get you back to your fiancé." And just as she brought my world to new heights she crashed it. MY chest slammed with pain as I heard the word fiancé. My mind went black and I saw spots. How did she know? What does she know? I want this to go away, and just get to know her, but …but. I pulled from Natsuki, and I found my shoes and put them on. IT was then that I noticed she did not once hold me, but there was something more. When I turned back to face her, I gasped at the deep green orbs that stared back at me. I cant read them but they trapped me, but I think they tried to tell me she didn't want this either. Then she got off of the stool and then walked toward me and the door. Before she punched in the code she laid a hand on my shoulder.

"I will be there for you, just trust me." I nodded and when we went outside my hear felt like a block of ice frozen by the cold.


	6. Chapter 6

The snow crunched as our feet hit the sidewalk. I did not need to say a thing as she followed me or came beside me as we walked. The streets were barren, and only the insane would be out in what seemed like a frozen wasteland. I shook my head. It was not two, maybe three days ago, I can't remember, that I breathed I the winter air, relishing in the essence of Jack Frost's handy work. Then the car came, the gun appeared, pain flew into my body, and then a hand, her hand stretched out and everything changed. I looked to my right and saw her watched her. Her emerald eyes skimmed over the streets, watching lingering on shadows for seconds longer than other places, and then she looked at me. My eyes tried to pull away but then could not as I walked with her. Then her eyes darted. I gasped in pain as a man slammed into my shoulder. Natsuki's hand flew up to stable me and then I saw her brow crinkle. I shrugged off her hand and stood straight almost defiant. I needed her away from me. My world gets lost in everything she does, I can't think, I sometimes can't even move. The she shocked me.

I wonder why she bolted from the loft. Something intense was happening and I blew it but something was definitely happening. She could have said something, anything, but she just walked on. These thoughts have my head in a jumble. I never talk, I never vocalize what it is I want to say, but wanted to talk about this, this …fiancé. I can feel my mind spit out the word like I could spit out blood after being hit, and I had haven't said but once. My steps measured hers as I looked around. It only sounds like one set of feet crunching not two. I began to lose myself in thoughts again when I saw him. I locked eyes briefly with Shizuru but it was not long enough. The prick collided with her bad shoulder and I heard her hiss from the pain. It wasn't until I saw her face drain of blood did I realize how much agony she was in. I placed my hand on her shoulder to catch her and my hand felt on fire. _STOP IT! _I screamed at my body, but Shizuru shrugged my hand from her shoulder. I really didn't understand what happened but it did. I pulled her to me, flush against me and I felt her warmth and mine mingle, heating each other. My hands settled across her back. I wanted her to use me, feel that I was here for her. My breath was beside her ear and I was about to say something when I felt her take hold of my body, lean into me, and allow me to support her. Her chin rested on my shoulder and I felt her exhale and relax.

"Are you alright?" I whispered in her ear. She simply nodded. I could not take that as an answer. She is still weak; she just got plowed into, so I know she is not alright. Besides she has not eaten. The entire time all I could think, besides her vital condition, is that this woman was strong. She can hang onto life and not back down. In a word she is stubborn, and I smiled at the thought and I smiled a little wider as I saw our salvation. I pulled away and did something, no two things I never do. I let my smile stay, I wanted her to see it and I took her hand. I wanted her to feel it. The look on her face to look on my face made me surprise myself. I laughed. I don't laugh.

She laughed, better yet she laughed at me, but why was it so familiar? That smile, those eyes, this face I have seen them before and I felt warm. Then she tugged me across the street like a child with a …friend. I let the smile infect me, and I too began to grin. As we entered the door she let go of my hand. I felt a loss but I was distracted by the shop. She led me into my doom, a heaven but doom. I stood in a large tea shop with hundreds of tea selections and I felt dizzy from the choices.

"Come on, you need to sit, get warm, and eat something."

Natsuki led me to a table as she gave me my orders. She sat across from me, smirk still on her lips. I want to be able to make her smile, make her laugh. That melody was pure beauty. I looked at the menu and settled on a cinnamon scone and a mandarin orange blend. I saw the look of the disgust skim across her face before masking then like ice under a smile. Her choice surprised me though. Cherry blossom tea with a small slice of toast. It was simple and elegant. As soon as we ordered her eyes skimmed the establishment. She caught me watching her and she stopped and looked right at her hands. It was like she was embarrassed. I was elated to see emotions, and moods coming from the ever stoic woman I just met. This made me yearn for more; yearn to know everything, and every part of her.

"Sorry, it is an old habit," she said looking to her hands.

"It's alright, you are supposed to be protecting me. Isn't that right?" I spoke the truth; it was more than alright for her eyes to be darting around the room. I felt safer here with her.

I think I am having fun with her in this teashop. I knew she loved tea because she went through so much of it while I was gone. She never knew I saw the discarded tea bags in the trash. So what does a person having tea with another person do?

"Shizuru, tell me about yourself." But what I wanted to ask was tell me about your fiancé. She cocked her head to the side and then saw the waitress with our order and waited. She dressed her tea with only a splash of milk and then she looked at me shocked as I take mine straight, nothing inside. I wait patiently, and then she put her cup of tea down and fingered the handle.

"I am Shizuru Fujino and I am the heir to the wealthiest family in the country." She stopped or paused.

"I know, but I want to know about you, Shizuru. I don't really think I care if you were the only child of the Fujino family, went to Fuka academy, was president of the class, then went to Tokyo U, and became one of the best closers in business mergers in the world," I paused as I saw her mouth drop, "I want to know about you."

"No one has ever asked me this before. No one has ever wanted to get to know me." She looked down to her cup. I reached across the table and touched the hand that caressed the tea cup handle. Her eyes came up.

"I am not anyone," and then she began.

"I love the color purple. Any shade of it. It can be both a happy color and a sad color. I love snow. The feel of it. I love the way everything is pristine, pure." she lowered her eyes. "Pure is something I am not. I have secrets buried deep within that should not be talked about. Fears and memories that do not need to be brought up." I nodded, I understand dark pasts.

"Tell me about Reito." Her head snapped up then fell to her hands and a single tear rolled down her cheek.

"He helped me escape something horrible when I was in high school. My future could have been taken from me all because of my stupidity."

"You don't know do you?" I asked as I connected the dots to Takumi.

"Know what? That I destroyed so many lives?" She was starting to get loud as she closed her eyes and stammered on. I could not get to her, to make her see. I quickly stood up sat next to her and put my arm around her shoulders. I pitied her that moment. She didn't even know the truth and it has been eating her apart for years. We sat like that for long moments. Then I paid our tab. We went out into the cold once again and made our way to her apartment building. It was at your door that I found your other enemy.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

They came from nowhere and everywhere. She pushed me forward and told me to lock the door. I heard scuffling, and grunts, and loud smacks. It was that that I heard the pop of air and then silence. I waited long moments then I heard her voice. The cut on her face re-opened and blood spilled down her cheek, and her lips was swollen. She walked into the apartment and then looked around. You looked in everything searching everything like a rabid dog and finally you stopped.

"Lock the door," she said to the open air of the room. I turned back toward her, and I finally noticed it. I walked around her. Her eyes were half lidded and when I reached for her, her body slumped forward. I lifted her body and got her to the bed. I went through the clothes and found nothing then I finally lifted her and ran my hand down her back. My hand came back warm, sticky, and red. She started to move and I moved back to stay out of her way. She stuck her hand in her pocket and pulled out a cell phone. She hit a number, speed dial, and then lay back down.

"Yeah, send the doc to her apartment," she hissed into the phone, "No it was me, she is fine. The normal code will do." Then she closed the phone and then sat up. I looked behind her and saw the blood coat the top of my comforter. I reached out to her but she lifted her hand to stop me.

"Someone will be here in ten minutes. They will say the word ice that is when you know it is a safe person." She moved to stand and it was then that I stopped her. She shot me an icy glare but stayed put. She tried to take off her jacket and top but could not move because of her back. I knelt in front of her and took her hands. She finally looked at me, her green eyes blazed into my own and I felt the entire world collapse around me, on top of me. I went to my knees and then separated her thighs to get close to her. Her eyes widened, and a blush hit her cheeks and she looked away. I placed my hands to her shoulders and shoved her leather jacket back and helped her arms through the sleeves. The jacket was ruined but I tossed it to the side. I took the gun and put it to the side of her hand on the bed. I cocked my head to the side, and I found her eyes again and I silently asked to continue and she nodded her head. I gently hooked my fingers in the band of her sweater and slowly lifted the fabric over her head. She gasped, and groaned from the pain. I have yet to see her injury and deep down I don't want to but I know I need to help her right now. Her bra simply fell to the side and I turned my head as I quickly glimpsed pert breasts. I took the bra, looked at it. It was cut through then I tossed it in the pile of clothes. I looked back to her face; I dare not look down as I felt a blazing heat creep to my face.

"Can you stand?" As I got to my feet. Natsuki nodded her head and grabbed my shoulder and pulled herself up. She kicked off her boots, and then unbuttoned her jeans. I was simply lost as she began to finish a job I started. As she started to shove her panties and jeans off her hips I could not take it anymore. I turned around and walked to the door way. I only turned back to tell her the bathroom with the shower was right through the door, and use as many of the towels in the cabinet that she needed. I didn't hear anything but as I closed the door I heard her pained voice.

"Thank You.


	7. Chapter 7

The water stung as I stood under the spray of Shizuru's shower. I looked down at my feet and I watched blood mixed water go down the drain. My blood was washed away like it was nothing. I knew those men. I knew the way they fought, the way they appeared. I know who sent them and once I got back to Mai there will be hell to pay. The blood would not stop flowing and I knew I was losing a lot but the doc was on the way. I turned off the water and then I wrapped a single towel tightly around my torso and then I took another and fastened it around my waist. I looked in the mirror and I noticed how pale I was, the cut was open yet again and I was starting to bruise around the corner of my chin and lip where it was swollen. I opened the door to the bed room and I saw my blood on her bed. I snorted as the thought hit me that it soaked through to the sheets. Blood soaked sheets, and memories, horrible memories came back to me. Nao, the spider bitch ambushed me in my own apartment. I never liked her, I always made that known but something flipped a trigger inside of her. She came after me with a psychotic lust. My eyes went to Shizuru's bed and it was like my busted and bloodied body was superimposed onto the covers. Nao did unforgivable things, things I never thought would happen to me, and it was then that Mai came through my door and found me cut up by Nao. Mai beat the hell out of her, threw her out of the apartment and then took me away, cleaned me up. We had our own spaces of darkness. I was always good with guns, and weapons, call it a tomboyish interest and then Mai asked me if I was able to kill. After that night I was able to do anything. All of this happened not long after Takumi was hit by a drunk driver. My thoughts went to Shizuru. She did not deserve all of this.

I went into the living room in nothing but the towels and then I saw her there at the bar to her kitchen. She was sitting on a stool nursing yet another cup of tea. I watched as her hands shake slightly. She kept rubbing them as she put the cup down like she was trying to get something off of them. I walked into the room, and I cleared my throat slightly so as not to scare my hostess. She still popped up off of the stool like a cat shocked from slumber. Her shoulders tensed when she turned around and then she saw me and then relaxed. She held her hands in her lap and just looked as if analyzing my injuries, then I saw her rub her hands again. I went up to her and took them, looked at them and then I understood.

"There is no blood, Shizuru. Everything is ok. I am ok." She found my eyes and a tear escaped her eyes and she pulled me to her, crushed me. I grunted and then she released me as quickly as she grabbed me. She pulled her hands away, afraid to touch me. I doubled down, the pain flew to my back but I did not want her to be afraid. Then she looked at her hand. In the palm it was red. I reached around and pulled my hand back, red. I stood there frozen.

"Shizuru, don't." But she would not listen as she hopped from the stool and washed her hands, scrubbed her hands. I was about to go to her when there was a knock on the door. I went to the door. I listened and I heard a pair of voices. Then I knocked back.

"I have ice cream, open the bloody door." Said a husky voice on the other side along with a giggle. I opened the door and let in the doc. I locked the door and walked behind the assistant and I smiled.

"It's about time you got here." I badgered. The tall black haired woman with thin glasses merely smiled. The other women with long brown hair made her way to the kitchen to Shizuru and asked if she could use her freezer. Shizuru only nodded and then the other woman emptied a sack in the freezer and brought the same sack full of ice.

"Chie, come on we don't have a lot of time." I said getting restless. Chie only nodded.

"Aoi, I hear that Miss Fujino was shot the other day. Will you check her dressings as I tend to our Biker Princess?"

"Sure," she turned to Shizuru, "Please sit on the stool and remove your shirt." Shizuru, finally with her wits back about her did exactly as she was told. I watched Shizuru do exactly as Aoi instructed and I turned my head as I saw the shirt go over her head, no bra. I turned to Chie who sat in a chair and unpacked the backpack she carried.

"How do you want me?" As soon as I asked that question I wish I had not for Chie looked up with that rakish smile on her face. I looked to Shizuru and I saw her look at me with mouth wide open over Aoi's shoulder and I saw Aoi's shoulders shake from her giggling.

"How would you want me to have you, Nat-su-ki?" I blushed crimson and Chie finally took pity on me and instructed me to lie down on the floor. As I was about to lay down Chie cleared her throat.

"Loose the towel, hot stuff, I can't do my work." I did not have to look at Shizuru to know she was watching. As I ditched the towel from my torso Chie cleared her throat again.

"No, Hallard, I am not losing the bottom one." I lay down on the other towel still wet from my own blood and let her get to work. I placed my arms to the side of body and then I winced as I felt needle hit skin. I winced as I felt the thread pass though my skin, pulling in, and then puncture, then pulls in again. I went to sleep on the floor from the pain and from the loss of blood, my world was black, but I swear I could feel everything.

%%%

Oh my god! I did not know she as so badly injured. She had been cut from her shoulder blade back down across to her right side. The blood still flowed when Dr. Hallard sewed up Natsuki's back. She then injected Natsuki with a serum. I squirmed a little when I saw this and Aoi, stayed my actions.

"It's just an anti-biotic. We are rather used to this from our Natsuki. One saving grace for that one is that she heals remarkably fast," Aoi paused, eyed my gunshot wound as she dressed it up, "And so do you."

My eyes passed to Natsuki as Dr. Hallard rose from the floor. And then beckoned Aoi over. Aoi and Chie whispered and then Chie flipped Natsuki over and then sat her up. Chie supported her as they wrapped the bandages around Natsuki's body, inch by inch the long cut was covered, and the only thing you could see were bruises. Many, many bruises riddled Natsuki's body. Chie took the bag of ice and placed a few cubes in smaller bags as she laid Natsuki back down. She placed one bag over her chin and lip, another over the cut on her cheek she sewed up, and other over the left side of her neck and then another over her ribs. After all it was all done they covered her with a blanket. And settled down.

"Thank you Dr. Hallard for coming to her aid." I said this and got a very suspicious look from the Doctor. The pair exchanged a glance and it made me a little unsettled.

"Please, call me Chie. We have to admit that this is a little different for Natsuki." I cocked my head to the side.

"How so?"

"You see, usually she is alone. She never protects. Do you understand my meaning?" It was then that I got a small glimpse of Natsuki.

"She told me she never saved some one before, is that true?"

"Yes," Chie said smoothly. I looked over to Natsuki and I am finding harder and harder every day to see her as a cold-blooded killer. I saw her move and I went down to the floor. Her eyes opened, and I then I said her name. She tried to sit up but I pushed her back to the ground. She looked at me, pleading to just let her stand. I shook my head.

"We need to get out of here." She said this as if to justify her moving. I didn't want her to move, but I know she was right. I looked up to Chie, and she nodded in confirmation. I turned my head away but it was brought back by Natsuki's hand on my thigh. My hands took hers and I noticed how cold they had gotten. She needs to get warm, she needs to get off of the floor and into some clothes, and she needs food.

"Chie, I think we need to get her into some clothes, can you help me?" Chie and Aoi were watching out exchange with interesting looks on their faces.

"Absolutely. Natsuki its going to hurt, you alright with that." Natsuki nodded and then she pulled herself up into a sitting position as she seemed to climb up my body. I got into a squatting position as Chie came to us and I hooked my arms under hers. We lifted her up to her feet with Chie constantly telling us to take it easy don't pull the stitches. Once Natsuki stood I looked at her. Her brow was covered in a cold sweat and her features were ashen. Natsuki swayed slightly and then fell into my arms. I put my arms up under Natsuki's arms, afraid to completely wrap my arms around her.

"I am sorry Shizuru," Natsuki whispered in my ear. It made chills run down my spine but I looked to Chie who was doing nothing but smiling. Then I looked to Aoi and then followed her eyesight. Now I knew why Chi was smiling. The towel fell from Natsuki's waist and I held a naked Natsuki in my arms aside from the bandages. I was fuming at Natsuki's acquaintances as I spun under Natsuki and put Natsuki's arm over my shoulder. I walked the tired Natsuki to the bedroom where her clothes were and then shut the door. I was slightly annoyed that the doctor would be ogling Natsuki as if she was a piece of prized meat. It made me feel…feel…I could not pin it and then I sat Natsuki down on the bed. I went to work putting Natsuki's underwear on, and jeans. The shirt, bra, and coat were ruined. I looked down at myself and came to the conclusion that Natsuki will have to go without a bra, but I came back from the closet with a Tokyo U. Sweatshirt, and then put it over Natsuki's head. I was weary of her back and then I came around to look at the woman. Natsuki's eyes were closed. I was kneeling in front of her. I pushed Natsuki's hair off of her sweaty brow and then caressed her cheek.

"Open your eyes," I spoke. I needed to see those eyes. I needed to know that they would open and see me. For some unknown reason I needed to see those green eyes looking at me. As Natsuki opened her eyes I saw how tired she really was. Natsuki bent forward and pressed her forehead to mine. The action startled me. It was the same position she had me in before we left her loft, before she… I did not want to think about it. She said my name. There was a tiny slur, as if she was not fully there, not fully coherent. I opened my eyes and I saw those eyes. I wasn't breathing again, how does she do that to me? Why does this seem to happen? This time I did not want to run, this time I wanted to do …something. I said her name and a slight smile hit her lips. Then she put her arms around my shoulders as she fell slightly forward. I gingerly pulled her in an embrace. After a moment she said thank you again. As I stood up I chastely laid my lips to her forehead and then helped her stand.

%%%

I felt her lips on my forehead. It felt nice, but I know I am not in any state to feel anything at this moment. Because of the drugs I know I am not myself. But I cannot deny the fact that I feel warm in her embrace and my stomach twitched as her lips hit my forehead. She helped me stand and I was grateful. As we made I back into the living room Chie already packed up and Aoi was cleaning up.

"Thanks, Chie." I said and she knew that meant we were about to go.

"Not a problem, remember I brought ice cream. It's in the freezer." With that they left. I was able to walk on my own so went slowly to the freezer and I got the ice cream tubs. In side of some wrapping foam to keep the metal from freezing where magazine clips for my glock. Shizuru shook her head and smiled.

"What?" I asked as I threw away the cartons.

"I should have known there was not ice cream in those things." I simply put the clips in my pockets and I looked around. We need to leave but I can't go far.

"Do you have a car?" I asked and Shizuru nodded. I sighed, and thanked the gods. "Good we are going back to the loft and you are driving." Shizuru nodded. As we got her keys, she told me to stay put. She went back into the bedroom and came back with the linens. She gave them to me as she locked up.

"We need to destroy these, right?" I smiled and nodded my head. She was learning. We went into the elevator, down to the garage and then we found her Black MG Midget. I smiled at the selection. We got in and she sped off. What took us about three hours to cover earlier, only took up to 15 minutes. As we rounded the corner I pulled out my keys and hit a button on a small key pad. The door opened and she drove in. I hit the button again and the door closed.

As we got back into the loft I sighed, I was home. She helped me into the bed. I was tired, oh so tired. Shizuru took off my boots, took off my jacket and then helped me cover up. How did she end up helping me was beyond my sphere of comprehension at the moment but it felt…good. She pulled the covers up to my chin and as she left to light a fire I pulled her back. My hand held hers. My fingers entwined with hers intimately.

"I..." I started to say something, wanted to say something but sleep over took my world and I was dead to the world.

%%

It was late and after I burned the linens I stoked the fire as much as I could. I was freezing in this loft. Natsuki's fingers from earlier were like icicles but the touch fueled a fire with my heart. I know it was insane to be interested in this woman but damn me I was. I feel things on a level I have never felt before and it scared the hell out of me. As I stand here watching this dark angel sleep I wonder about her life, her past. She kills people for a living. How can this wonderus woman do that? I can't see her as a murderer, like me. I killed that boy, and for the life of me I can't remember it. I get snaps, like photographs single pictures but I never remembered the rest of that night. All I recall is an unbelievable amount of pain. Waking up in that car and Reito right next to me. I shook my head of thoughts and looked out the windows of the loft. It was not high up but the cityscape was beautiful in the midnight hours of winter. I guess you could say that Tokyo is very similar to New York City, it never sleeps. It is always lit, and bright. I sigh as I watch the snow fall yet again and blanket everything in white. I was so lost in my thoughts that I never heard her move from the bed, I never heard her come up behind me, and put her hand on my shoulder. I felt completely safe here, and I knew it was her hand. That's why I didn't jump like I did at my apartment. I looked at her. She looked tired but rested. She gave me a plain look, and I was a little surprised to see that she was not wearing a mask this time. She was letting me see just who she was. The moonlight bathed her face and the blue hues made her look gorgeous. Her hand went from my shoulder to my neck. And I felt her begin to massage the back of my neck with her fingertips. I relaxed instantly. Then she pulled me toward her and her eyes said something that I have never experienced before from Natsuki. I gently wrapped my arms around her waist as she held on to me. We swayed back and forth as she heard my breathing catch as my tears began to fall.

It was after a long while; I don't even know how long we stood there when she guided me to the bed. Natsuki said nothing as she put me in the bed and I lay on my side facing the other side of the bed, her side. As she sat down she gingerly moved to see me and she lay next to me. We looked at each other. It was like nothing I have experienced before. It was as if there was total understanding, total trust between us.

"Natsuki," I whispered.

"Yes, "she said softly. I wanted to put words to what felt but I could not. I placed my hand to her face. Natsuki closed her eyes at the contact and exhaled. I was not thinking, I was not even in control of what I was doing. I leaned over and I pressed my lips to her forehead. I moved down and kissed her eyelids, her temple, and cheek. I leaned back to see green eyes open. Then she let a tear fall and hit the pillow.

%%

I could not begin to tell her how I felt, but my insides were boiling. The injection Chie gave me earlier always knocked me out for a few hours, and had other adverse effects on my body, but this was not drugs. I was fully awake, completely conscious of what was happening and I let it. When her lips pulled away I swear I almost whimpered. I felt the tear escape my eye for I have never felt any one be so gentle with me. It was like Shizuru was the only person to break into a locked door and find my warmth.

I saw her retreat and it was then that I could not take it not any more. I reached out to her, kept her close, and I took her by the hand and linked our fingers like before. I kissed each finger then her palm. Then I looked up to her red eyes and found something I never thought I had before…it was tomorrow. I inched slowly toward her, so slowly it was as if I was torturing myself. She kept moving away only to lie on her back and I was positioned to the side but above her. I looked into the most beautiful face I had ever seen, and I smiled as my other hand came up and cupped her cheek. I ran my thumb across her lips and she swallowed. I ran the tips of my fingers over her eye brows, her cheek bones her nose. I wanted to keep this memory. I wanted to remember every detail of her face. I finally slowly dipped my head. It was feather light at first, just a little taste and then I pressed a little harder and I felt her lips meet mine. I was lost. We untangled our hands and I used mine to cup her face and she ran her hands through my hair and brought me closer to her. It was when her mouth opened and let me it that I realized she broke my resolve, she ruined me, and I was forever lost to Shizuru.

%%

Natsuki's tongue against mine left me lightheaded and I could not think. Her body settled on top of mine and I felt at home. I felt whole as if I have never felt before. It was as if half of my world was returned to me. I felt Natsuki rise up to her knees and I opened my legs to let her cover me completely. Her weight was like a warm blanket, but I was not satisfied with that. I ran my hands down her waist and I lifted her shirt up over her head. She winced and my eyes flew open but once her mouth found mine I no longer worried about her back. She straddled my hips and pulled my shirt over my head. We only looked openly at the other and touched the other eliciting sounds from the other even though I could only touch her through bandages. I pulled her down to me and I felt a grand sense of elation as I felt her warmth on mine. Her mouth traveled down my body only stopping to tease me in the most delicious way. I looked down. She stopped, she stopped moving, stopped advancing, she stopped caressing and kissing. I only saw green eyes, pain filled green eyes. I pulled her up to me and held Natsuki close to me wrapping her in my arms. I stroked her hair, and felt silent tears spill onto my neck.

"What's wrong, Natsuki?" I could not help but feel an over whelming sense of dread settle in the middle of my guts. I was almost nauseous with the possibilities as to why she stopped. She shook her head and tears were replaced with lips. Her lips kissed and sucked about my neck and as her lips covered my pulse I moaned. But I wanted to know. I pulled back.

"What is wrong sweetheart?" She let a few more tears fall and then she sat up straddling my hips. She brought a hand to her face and wiped away her tears, I realized she was ashamed and I reached up and took her hands from her face.

"Talk to me, please." She took a deep breath and then calmed herself. She looked down at me with the most sorrow filled look I have ever seen and my heart broke for her.

"I… I never felt like this." It was then that I understood she had never felt strongly toward another person before. I sat up and took her neck in my mouth, raked my teeth over her pulse, and then I looked into her eyes as she looked down.

"Neither have I." That night we mapped out paths on each other's bodies, trails of kisses that lead to passionate climaxes and a forging of a bond no one would be able to break. I worshiped this woman as if I never knew what religion was and I found it her. I felt alive when she brought me from peek to peek to peek and then I would scream her name like it was my salvation.

%%%

Shizuru never realized that as soon as she kissed me back that I became her slave. I only wanted to please her, make her happy, and in those pre-dawn hours I showed her with my actions how deeply I felt for her. I could never describe my feelings but I showed her as I made her scream my name over and over again. But when she made love to me, she was gentle, agonizingly so, as if I was something sacred and fragile. I have never felt special. I have never felt sacred in my entire life. Every time I would reach a point I thought I could go no further she took me higher, she made the impossible possible both physically and emotionally. I felt every wall I have thrown up in the past crumble to dust and then float away on the wind every time I would collapse onto her. But I would reach for her, silently ask for more. It went on for hours, and in that time we became one, we became a whole spirit. When we finally fell exhausted I felt her arms wrap around me. Hold me, and comfort me. I felt safe. I never let anyone hold me like that and I felt oddly content having Shizuru protect me. Then it occurred to me. She wanted to protect me, just as I wanted to protect her. I felt her breathing become heavy and I sighed because I knew without a doubt, for the first time in my life what love could feel like.


	8. Chapter 8

**I hope you are enjoying the story and thanks for the review. We are about to go on an emotional rollercoaster. Strap in for a bumpy ride.**

* * *

I lay on my side. I found in the middle of the night that it was too tender to lie on my back. My eyes were closed, and I knew Shizuru was not asleep. I can hear it in her breathing for it was shallow much more shallow than that of a person in slumber. Then I felt her move. Her hand moved to my face, and I tried with all my might to appear asleep. Her hand moved over my torso, over the bandages and to my hip were her fingertips caressed skin. Then her fingers went to my chest. It was as if she was trying to feel me through the fabric. Trying to read my body with her hands like a blind man reading Braille then she sighed.

"What are you doing?" I asked playfully as I opened my eyes. Her expression was priceless. The normally controlled expression looked like a child who just had their hand caught in a candy jar. I laughed at the look and then I saw a smile grace her lips. I calmed down and I looked at those lips, lips that I have touched, kissed. Lips that I can still feel all over my body. Her index finger played with the bandages as her eyes became blood red from want but she continued her calm demeanor.

"This really needs to go," she said as she came closer and I lay gently back hiding a wince from my injury as she lay carefully on top of me. She kissed my lips softly and I was lost to the sensation.

"Oh really?" I said once we broke for a breath. She nodded with a smile on her lips. I reached into the nightstand and I brought back a small knife I kept there. She looked at me as I held it. Then her lusty look switched to open wonder as if asking me with no words if I was serious, but I wanted to play. "And why do you think these needs to go?" She leaned in to kiss me and stopped short, a breath away.

"I need to feel you in my hands," she said as she took another deep long kiss. I felt a liquid fire slide from my chest to rest between my thighs. Her hand crept from my face to my shoulder down my arm and then to the hand that held the blade. I let her take it. I let her have control and she knew it.

%%%

The sheer look of trust in Natsuki's eyes made me hot and wanting, but most of all it made me feel wanted and something deep, something more. The fact she let me take the knife was astonishing in and of its self, but the cool way she lay under me, giving herself to me brought forth a rush of emotions. Natsuki moved her hips as I pulled up and straddled hers, and brought her hand up to cup my cheek. She trusted me, trusting me with her body. Then it hit me. She trusted me her life. To many feelings hit me and I don't know how to feel. Then she smiled and lay her hand down on my thighs. It was profound trust she had in me and it made me feel deeper than ever before, it made me feel unworthy. I never wanted to disappoint her. I hooked the blade in the valley of her chest. I was about pull down and cut the fabric free when she spoke.

"You know, I have scissors in this drawer if you prefer," her voice broke the heavy air and I almost jumped from the scare. I nearly dropped the knife as I held my hand to my mouth tears brimming in my eyes from the start.

"Ass hole," I managed to speak through heavy breaths. Natsuki's angelic laughter sounded as she pulled me into an embrace. Her body trembled with mirth as I let my anxious tears melt. I kissed her mouth telling her how stupid she was and she laughed harder. I moved slightly to the side and quicker than lightning I sliced through the bandages. Her laughter stopped as she looked down at her abdomen that now saw the light morning. I put the knife on the nightstand and sat back on her hips crossing my arms. Her eyes became questioning slits and analyzed me.

"What?" I asked slightly defiant, "I was traditionally trained so I also took up swordsmanship." Natsuki quickly came up to me and flipped me on to my back. I saw the little wince as she did this maneuver and sat across my hips, straddling them. It was dizzying in its exoticness but I finally saw her, all of her. She tossed the bandages from the bed and faced me. I moved my hands to touch her but I stopped just taking in all of her, every inch of her I could not see or touch last night.

%%%

"I knew there was something else about you. The way you held a knife on the other day said as much. Any more secrets?" My playful expression went dark and then she moved from me to stand by the window. Yes, there was a secret between us.

I stood there looking out of the window giving Shizuru space and I sighed as I saw the pre-dawn light. Everything was grey but illuminating dark shadows. Soon it will be light. I would have normally felt cold, detached but I felt very warm, I felt alive. She needs to know. I felt her come behind me, pause at the sight of my back and heard her sharp intake of breath and wince at the damage. I felt warm arms surround me then she exhaled as she put her chin on my shoulder and pressed her form to mine. I turned my head and kissed her temple. She smiled but I could tell the smile did not reach her eyes and she was caught by memories.

"Shizuru," she clutched tighter saying with her body she was listening to me. This is by far the hardest thing I have ever had to do but I steeled my nerve and I lunged forward. "You did not kill Takumi Tokiha." As soon as I let the words pass my lips I felt all of that warmth peel away from me. I turned around and I found a shocked Shizuru before me. She looked at me like I was betrayer, like I took a knife and plunged it into her chest and twisted it. Her lips worked but no sound came from her throat. She looked away, and then she walked away from me, hiding. I reached for her but once my hand made contact with her she flinched back so violently she almost threw my hand from her.

"Shizuru," I said to get her to look at me, but she would not. She was trapped into the realm of hidden memories. As she went to the bed she reached down and put on her jeans as she sat. Her eyes were empty, unfeeling. I knelt down in front of her as she slid the jeans over her hips and buried her face in her hands. I was still there, still trying to get her back but I have no idea how to connect on this level. I don't know how to help. I was on my knees, and very aware that I was nude when she had some clothes on. I was inches away and I put my hands on her knees. At least she didn't flinch.

"Shizuru," I said softly and I saw her head shake and heard her sigh. My hands went to hers that were on face, "Shizuru, look at me." I took her hands slowly from her face. She looked to the side, avoiding my eyes I am the cold hearted killer here, I should be the one ashamed of my past, but here I was trying to help a woman deal with her demons. Demons that were forced on her.

"Please, look at me" I said as I put my fingers to her chin and tried to lift it. I was her red eyes flooded with sorrow and tears. "Oh, Shizuru, I am sorry." I wrapped my arms around her held her and I tried to make contact, any connection will do. I let my hands trace gentle circles on her smooth back. Her arms came up and circled my back and I flinched a little and then let her hold me. I cried for her pain, I cried for the lies she endured. I never cry, but as I knelt between her legs and pulled her to me comforting her I felt her pain as if it were my own. Then the door flew open and the sound of a paper sack hit the floor. I spun around and placed my body between the intruders and Shizuru's.

"I think I'm interrupting, should I come back later?" asked Mai with a wide grin on her face. I looked at Shizuru and her eyes were wide as she saw Mai. She knew her. How could she not thinking she destroyed her family. I threw on that stoic look as I picked up my jeans and put them on. I still shielded Shizuru's body as I gave her a sweater. I stood there topless; arms crossed glaring at the red head. Then she laughed and picked up the bag groceries and medical supplies. I walked to Mai as I grabbed the sweatshirt I borrowed from Shizuru last night.

"We need to talk, Mai," I said as I sat down on the bar stool. I know Mai was there to check my back. I looked back to Shizuru who was fully dressed and standing off to side. It was as if she was afraid to come closer, closer to Mai for she never took her wide eyes from the woman. Mai went behind me and looked at the wound and whistled.

"That's pretty bad this time Natsuki. Good thing I brought some antibiotics but it looks like you might have slipped a stitch." I turned my head and saw that evil grin teasing me, knowing exactly what had happened. I turned back and let Mai dote on me like a mother hen.

%%%

It was like a splash of ice cold water on ones face while they were sleeping. I almost bolted from the loft but I remembered I don't have the code. How could she know so much about my life and I know absolutely nothing about her? Then I saw her, Mai Tokiha, and I felt my entire life bend into a fierce sharpness. It was like everything came to a resounding halt. I looked at Natsuki who let her walls rise up faster than a rocket. It was like she became a completely different person. The way she moved. It was precise, and measured as if she was comfortable with this person but always on her guard. The way she sat there topless, bare, I didn't know if I should feel jealous or envious. But no matter what happened Natsuki was there. I know what she meant by saying talk. I was supposed to talk to the girl that was the sister of the boy I killed, but Natsuki's words flew into my mind. I didn't kill him.

"Shizuru, please join us. I think we need have a chat," Mai's voice was pleasant but her tone spoke of pain about the subject. I moved to a barstool beside Natsuki as soon as Mai finished checking on Natsuki's back. Natsuki looked over and for a brief second I saw the woman I woke up with, then she put on my sweatshirt, and I looked at her. She smiled for a moment.

"I like this shirt," and then I smiled with her. Mai was busy cooking us breakfast but she was not too busy to not miss the exchange between us. Somehow seeing Natsuki in my clothes, smile at me, sit next to me made me calm down, made me think and breathe. Mai made her way around the kitchen like she lived there. Then we were settled down at the kitchen island all too tense to start the conversation.

"Mai, I know who has the other hit on Shizuru, and you need to tell them to back off. I almost got killed, and they lost men, I know. I put bullets in them." She said all of this without even blinking as if it was the most normal thing. Mai nodded.

"Haruka and Yukino came by once Reito told them of the situation," my head snapped to Mai as she spoke. Who are these people?

"You know Haruka and Yukino, and Reito?" I asked confused I needed answer damn it.

"You are Shizuru Fujino, we know a lot about you," then she looked to Natsuki and Natsuki nodded, "We also know something about your past that not even you know of." I felt Natsuki's reach over and put her hand in mine. I looked down at it almost surprised to find it there.

"Shizuru, this is going to be hard but you need to know why people were trying to kill you. You need to know why I was going to kill you." I saw the pain in Natsuki's eyes as she said that last sentence. Mai cleared her throat and I clutched Natsuki's hand for support for I was about to hear from the woman that has every right in the world to hate me tell her story.

"I am Mai Tokiha, you know this. Believe it or not we all went to school together," she paused as my mouth opened and looked to Natsuki and she nodded looking at Mai as she felt me look to her, "and I have the truth behind what happened that night but before I tell you this I have to start at the being. My brother, Takumi was hit by a drunk driver, that we found out by the police report was Shizuru Fujino. My brother was the most important person in my life. When I found out about his death I was with Natsuki, and Mikoto."

She stopped as I looked once more to Natsuki who now looked at me and I can see why she was in pain as well. He must have been like a brother to her. My heart clutched as I realized that I was the source of that pain and my eyes burned from the pain, and my heart beat fast from the revelation.

"I swore to kill the person that killed my brother, and Mikoto promised to be my sword, and Natsuki, much later and after much pain to herself, promised to be my guns. For years I have kept tabs on you, following you throughout your life and I became, I guess you can say a hit man's boss for Natsuki and Mikoto. The time was right; you were on your way to becoming one of the most powerful people in the world because of your standing in Japan and your skills in the corporate realm. When Natsuki was there she was not to save you but kill you. However someone else chose that moment to take your life as well. It was sheer luck to have Natsuki save you because she doesn't kill unless she has all of the facts. That's what makes her good, she thinks. Later when she told me what happened I told her to protect you and here we are." She paused and took a deep breath. I was swimming in information and then she spoke

"Now the truth about your involvement with my brother will change your life, Shizuru, and your loyalties. What do you remember about that night?" I squeezed Natsuki's hand and I closed my eyes. I felt everything flood back as I told my story.

"There was a party for the student council Reito called it a Carnival. Everyone was drinking, even Haruka who stuck to every rule. Well I remember the night was fun, a blast really. It felt good the really let go for we were graduating in a few days. The beginning of the rest of our lives. The entire night after was a blur, I remember lights, moving, and then a crash. I remember waking up in the driver's seat surrounded by the police with Reito in the passenger side answering questions. It was not until later that I found that I had hit a boy walking to the dorms. It was not until much later I learned his name, and then later I learned he was your brother. That day had haunted me for every moment of every second of my life."

My voice cracked as I tried to continue but I could not. Everything inside of me hurt to a point that I felt pure agony. I can only imagine what it was like for Mai to listen to her brothers killer confess she didn't remember killing the most important person in her life.

%%

My heart went out to Shizuru and I took my hand from hers and she seemed to break down even more. I looked to Mai who had tears in her eyes but she still sat there, watching and waiting. I turned in the stool and I turned Shizuru to me and I wrapped my arms around her trying to sooth her tears. She buried her head in my shoulder and I could feel her tears soak through the sweatshirt. She kept shaking her head and it felt like half of my heart hit to floor from such pain. What I was about to do will hurt her even more. I pulled back and I wiped rivers of tears from her cheeks and she opened those red eyes that seemed to hypnotize me. I kissed her eyebrow and then I looked at her once again and then kissed her lips. I looked to Mai who nodded.

"Shizuru, there is more," She sat up straight and I hooked our fingers together entwining them. I needed her to know I am still here for her. "You did not drive the car." The look of shock spread across her face, confusion and dismay settled there starring back at me.

"What do you mean? I was in the driver's seat when I woke up."

"Reito… he drove the car," Mai supplied and I shot her a look as Shizuru snapped her head to her voice. I shook her hands and brought Shizuru's eyes back to mine.

"He hit Takumi, crash into the tree, and then put your unconscious body in the driver's seat." I said it quietly and quickly, and I saw her eyes grow wide. Her lips formed an O as she tried to formulate words. Then I realized she stopped breathing. Her eyes fluttered back and she started to fall back. I caught her falling form bringing it to me and I knew I pulled a few stitches as I stretched. Mai came around the island and helped me take a passed out Shizuru to the bed. I stood up and Mai looked down at the sleeping Shizuru.

"Shit Natsuki, it was a lot for her to take. I think I would have passed out long ago." I looked at Mai as she looked down to Shizuru and something hit me.

"Call his ass here, now and you tell him to come alone or I swear to god I will kill him as soon as he comes through that door. If I see Nao within a 5 mile radius of this place I will pull a trigger to the gun attached to his head faster than he can say the word please." My voice was deep dripping with discontent and hatred for the man who was supposed to be her friend if not love her. Mai shook her head as she went to the phone and called Mikoto.

"Mikoto, listen to me carefully. You are to go to Reitos's office… no you cannot kill him yet, and bring him to Natsuki's. He is to be alone, no one, and I repeat no one is to follow you. Understand? Good see you in an hour." Mai hung up the phone and called the number Reito gave her and told him specific instructions. She went to the kitchen and got a glass and a bottle and brought it to the chair in front of the fireplace that held no fire. I sat next to her but able to watch the bed. Reito will tell the entire story, confirm it.

"You like her don't you?" Mai asked as she poured the amber liquid into the glass and sipped.

"More than I can say." With that she nodded and we sat in silence waiting for the arrival of our guests.


	9. Chapter 9

**And the emotional rollercoaster continues. This is a little shorter than the others but I feel like this is a needed chapter. Thanks for stopping by guys. Thanks for all the support and kind words.**

She was quiet, oh so quiet as she slipped in the building, and used the stairs to climb 4 flights before going to the floor and taking the elevator to the 58th floor. She had not seen him eight years and she was more than a little detached from the fact that this man was her brother. Mai's instructions were explicit, get him and not be followed. She stood in front of the door, and picked the lock. When she was in high school she and Nao were close and she taught Mikoto a lot, but Mikoto was quite, like a cat. She stalked through the apartment which was also an office. She heard voices, his voice talking to another. She peeked around a corner and saw him talking to the speaker phone. She stood to her full height, and pushed the door open slowly. His back was turned and she stood in the middle of the room. When he turned around the color drained from his face. He concluded business and turned off the phone. He stared at her fearing for his life, fearing that the end was standing in his office right before him.

"Come Brother, you are summoned to a meeting. Mai told you I will be here." Mikoto said in a cold child like voice. It was eerie to think of such a voice and then associate it with death. He moved then she reached for her pack. And threw it at him. He looked at her.

"Change into these clothes. We don't want bugs on you now do we?" He was about to protest when he saw her shift to a defensive position. He sighed and took out the sweat suit and looked at her. She watched, not for one moment taking her eyes off of the man. She took her bag back as soon as they were ready. They took the elevator to the second floor then used the stairwell. Once out in the cold snow they walked along the back alley and then he heard a chirp. Mikoto told him to get into the car. He did as instructed. As she drove there was a heavy silence. He never knew where they were going, she used back roads, and back tracked many times. By the time they arrived she told him to get out and they went to the back door of a building and she punched in a sequence of buttons. They went in. They passed through the doors. There sat Mai, Natsuki, and his heart stopped.

"Shizuru," he breathed.

%%%

When I woke up I had a headache that rivaled that of a hangover. I rolled over and sat up and I saw Natsuki come over to the bed. Her face was set, her eyes were cold. Something happened but she still came to me. I could feel the tension in the air like ice rolling down the back of my neck, and it made me shake. There was too much to process. I don't know what to feel, I don't know how not to have this on my heart, the death of the boy. I looked to Natsuki and she stared at the floor, stared at her hands, stared everywhere but at me. I don't know why but I found her stunning in that moment. Memories of last night filtered into my mind. I just wanted to have her hold me tightly, never let me go. I looked over to the fire they started and I saw Mai. She never looked back and from time to time I only saw her raise a glass to her lips and take a tiny sip of amber liquid. I lay back down on the bed. So it was real. I felt Natsuki lay next to me on her side. I looked at her. After a moment she raised her hand to my face, caressed my cheek with fingertips. I let her touch my face, trace a path over my eyebrows, and then to my lips. She stayed there at my lips longer than any other place. She took her hand away and then slipped her hand into mine. She brought it up to her lips and she kissed it. Something was wrong, something was off. She moved and placed her head at the crook of my neck and kissed me there. Then lay next to me. It felt wonderful and peaceful but I know something was amiss. I brought my other hand to her face. My god, I know for a fact my heart is lost. I gave it to Natsuki, and I fell madly in love with a woman I have only known for a few days, but everything she says, everything she does to me feels so right.

"Shizuru," she whispered, "I don't know how to say what I feel, but know what ever happens I will protect you. Ok?" I looked down to her and I saw in her green eyes uncertainty, and truth. I nodded and placed a gentle kiss upon her lips.

%%%

I was happy Shizuru woke before he got here but she needed to know what was about to happen. I did not want to see Reito, the man that is engaged to her. I don't even know if he touched, felt her, made love to her and all of those thoughts made my guts twist, and churn. If I were someone with a broader emotional spectrum I think I might have been about to throw up but I am not. I am a killer, these emotions are new. I tried to act like I normally would but I could not for I don't know what normal is any more. She is the one thing I want more than air and I don't even know if I will be able to keep her here with me. Reito will be here in about thirty minutes and I count down the seconds that strip layer after layer of my heart away. When I lay down next to Shizuru I felt for the briefest moment that I belonged right there, and everything went away. I let myself remember last night and I clenched my jaw tight as it hurt me to the core of my being. I don't know who she will choose and it was killing me. I kissed her neck only because I wanted to taste her, nothing more than to solidify the fact that I could at that moment taste the salty skin of the woman that held my heart with her two warm hands. When she kissed me, I felt my world go blue; happiness and joy spun a web as I fell into love with her over again. Then she took her lips away and I knew it was time. I looked to her and sighed.

"I promise that I will be here for you," I said this and she looked at me with a suspicious expression her face and I turned away before I continued, and sat up. "Reito is on his way. We are going to clear everything up." Then I left the bed, turned away, before I saw her reach out to me. I heard her get to her feet. I watched her sit down with her back to the door and stare into the fire. I went to the bar and pulled up a stool and waited for the man that possibly held Shizuru's heart to come through that door.

Finally after thoughts ran wild the door opened, the man walked through, and the man stopped stock still in the middle of the room looking at Shizuru. I heard his voice as he said her name. I watched as her shoulders tensed and I felt hope. I watched as she stood and faced him, and he walked slowly toward her. My heart crushed as he embraced her and she returned his embrace. I looked away, I stood up and I walked to the window and looked out into the mid-morning sun. I turned my back on the scene hoping that if I didn't see it, it would not hurt so badly. It did not happen. It actually hurt more.

%%

I watched as Natsuki walked away and I saw the hurt on her face, the pain etched on her brow and I was about to reach for her when Reito claimed my lips in a quick kiss. I pulled away, and then I pushed him gently back. How could he kiss me, embrace me when he did such a horrible thing? How can he think that it would be the same? He looked at me and the realization of the moment hit him. He staggered back to the bar deflated.

"You know," he whispered. When he saw me nod my head he seemed to have grown older by the seconds. Stress and strain on him took its toll like it did everyone. But he was the one who lied.

"Why, Reito? Why did you do that to Mai, to the families of everyone," I paused, "to me?" He looked up to me.

"What now Shizuru?" he asked dismissing my questions then he saw me look over to the woman staring out the window. He looked at my line of sight and then something flipped. "You will choose her over me?" I looked at him my mouth wide open. I can't believe the nerve of this… cretin.

"You lie to me for 8 years telling me I killed someone when it was actually you and you get angry with me because I…" I looked over to Mai who sat with a girl next to her, caressing her hair then I looked to Natsuki who finally turned around, "Because I fell in love." Reito fumed and looked away. I never expected what came next. I never saw his hand fly up and collide with my cheek. Then all of a sudden Reito was on his back with a blade to his neck. Mikoto stood over her brother. I saw a small river of blood trickle down his neck from the pressure. Mai came to Mikoto's side and stayed her hand.

"No Mikoto, not yet. Now he knows there is no hiding. Now he knows everyone knows the truth." Then Mai looked at me, "now he knows what it will be like to be hunted." I looked to Mai and I nodded and thanked her. When I felt Natsuki's hand on my shoulder and I flew around into her arms. She held me tightly and then pushed me away to inspect my cheek. Her eyebrows furrowed and I swear I saw a fire light in her eyes I have never seen before. She gently pushed me aside and knelt down next to Mikoto. She reached back and smacked him hard across the cheek. Then she smacked him across the other. She reached over to Mikoto and took her blade and went to Reito. He squirmed under her gaze as he scrambled to his feet and he backed away from her with pure fear on his face.

"If you ever come near her again I will kill you," she said as took the blade and rammed it into the door right between his legs entirely too close to his man hood. She turned from the man and Mai and Mikoto walked up to Reito.

"We are taking you back now Reito. I think you should beef up security if I were you." Mikoto never spoke a word as she leered at her brother and jerk her blade from between his legs. He flinched at the motion. Mai looked back to me and nodded once more and smiled. I smiled back. Then I watched Natsuki breathe out a heavy sigh and then turn to me as the room emptied. Her eyes spoke volumes in a language only I knew. Then she walked back to me and placed a chaste kiss on my cheek where Reito hit me.

"Are you Ok?" She asked as she stared at my cheek.

"I am now," I said as I bent forward and pressed our foreheads together.

%%%

I shook my head as she came close to me. I wanted to kill him, I wanted to slice right through him and bathe in his blood because he hit her. Then I looked at Shizuru and knew I could never ever do that in front of her again. I hooked her fingers with mine and stood there.

"Did you mean it?" I asked and she cocked her head to the side and then she looked me full on into my eyes. She bore into my very soul with her eyes and I felt exposed.

"Yes," she whispered as she closed her eyes and I knew she was preparing for the worst. But I took her lips passionately with mine. I showed her how I felt, what I wanted and needed. I pressed her back toward the bed and I took off my shirt. The action was quick there was not tease to it, no sensual luring. I tossed it to the side.

"Give me your hand," I said. I heard my voice thick with need and desire and it did not sound like me at all. She gave her hand and I placed it over my heart, flesh to flesh. My eyes closed as I simply let her feel my skin, feel my heart beat. When I let go of her hand I opened my eyes. She looked at me almost asking if she could touch me the way she needed to, the way she wanted. I nodded my head, and then her eyes slammed shut as she pulled me to her wrapping her arms around my waist and putting her head to my stomach. I held her to me and then I felt her move. I felt her lips caress skin she could not get to last night, and as she rose ever higher, I felt my head roll back. I cried as she gently kissed every inch on my torso that she came in contact with. It was like I she made love to my abdomen with her lips then I felt her pull back. Felt her lips pull away. I looked down to her and I saw the need in her eyes. I brought my hands to her face and I guided her to my chest and as soon as she made contact we were lost to the tide of passions, and our desires. Later that night I lay as much of my body on hers, wanting as much physical contact as possible. She stroked my hair, caressed my arms. My head lay right over her heart and I found home in the thump, thump, thump of its rhythmic beating.

"Shizuru," I said quietly. She made a small sound acknowledging me. I looked up caught her red amber eyes with my green. "I love you." Tears formed making her red eyes swim, but they never fell as I claimed her lips and began to worship her body again never wanting to be torn from her touch.


	10. Chapter 10

It was three days later and you could hear nothing in the dark loft except for a low primal growl. After that day, after Reito showed his colors, they forged a bond deeper than they possibly thought. Bodies dancing to a gentle tune that only rang in their ears could be accompanied with the low growl or the loud moan. The older woman looked to the ceiling as she clutched at the blankets, biting her lip, and then as soon as she felt the entire world explode she screamed her name and then she came back down panting, whimpering. The head below the blankets laughed and as soon as she surfaced a smile stretched across the older woman's lips.

"I love the way you scream my name, Mai," she buried her head in Mai's bust and inhaled, "I love everything about you."

"I love you to Mikoto," the red head said as she regained feeling in her limbs. She slowly drew her arms around the smaller body of Mikoto and inhaled her scent. She could smell the sunshine on Mikoto's hair and she smiled but she bit back that smile.

"Mikoto, are you sure you want to do this?" Asked Mai.

"I gave you a promise Mai, and I will uphold it for you. I don't know that man anymore. I don't want to know a man who hit a woman like that. It will be fine," the younger girl spoke so strongly, as if she was not about to kill her brother, and as if it was nothing out of the ordinary to kill him. The dark head of hair looked around the loft and she smiled.

"We should thank Natsuki for letting us take her place while she left with Shizuru. It's been a lot of fun." Mai could only laugh at the youth this woman never let go of. Then Mai flipped the younger onto her back and then administered her own form of love, with bites, and nips along creamy skin. The two were made for one another.

It was not until later than night that the trap they set at Natsuki's was finally sprung. Someone tripped the alarm and Mikoto was up quicker than a panther looking at the monitor. She saw a familiar red head as she looked to Mai. They threw on their clothes as Mai grabbed a gun and Mikoto grabbed her sword. They waited in the shadows. The door opened without sound. You could not even hear her feet hit the floor as she entered the room and walked close to the two lumps in the bed. The red head pulled out a gun and popped two bullets into each of the lumps in bed. Nao turned with a satisfied look on her face. Her boss told her kill them not play with them.

Nao swung around but froze she already had a gun trained on her. Mai sat on the sofa, legs crossed looking as if she were having evening tea. It was the look in her eyes and the cold smile on Mai's lips that told Nao she was not going to be walking away. Nao tossed the gun to the sofa, and Mai only smirked. Then pop, pop! Nao sank to the floor screaming as she felt her knee caps explode. She reached behind her for her blade but her hand was pinned to the floor, a long sword driven through her hand. Mikoto's eyes glowed.

"You should not have done that Nao." Nao closed her eyes in pain, pain that made her want to throw up as Mikoto jerked the sword painfully from her hand.

"Nao, Nao, Nao," chided Mai as she got to her feet and stood over the bleeding woman, "Natsuki says Hello." Then she raised the gun and POP! There was darkness.

Shuffle of papers and a growl of frustration escaped from Reito's throat. _She should have been back by now. _There was a shuffle, or a wisp of air that made the hair on the back of his neck stand up. He grabbed the small pistol from his drawer and walked the office. He walked the living area, nothing, the bathroom, and silence. He turned to walk back to the desk and then sat down and put his hands to his head.

"Praying for forgiveness?" Asked a soft voice that made Reito's eyes pop open. He slowly lifted his head to see his sister, his baby sister with a large sword in her hands. Memories came flooding back to him. That was the same sword he gave her so many years ago when they were children. She was to become his body guard, his sword, but that ended long ago when Mai's brother died.

"No," Reito said shakily, "just hoping."

Mikoto cocked her head and walked slowly forward looking Reito in his eyes the entire time, and with each and every step she took, the fear grew. She was now right up to him, around the desk, she cupped his cheek and a lone tear fell from her eyes, and then she drove the blade through his heart. His eyes closed as she kissed his cheek, and his mouth opened as if to say something but it was caught.

"Its ok Reito," she said against his cheek not wanting to see her flesh and blood die but had to do it, she made a promise to avenge Takumi.

"Tell…tell… Mai…I…I'm…sorry," with those last words he embraced his sister as best as he could. Mikoto let her tears fall. She left her arms fold around her brother's shoulders and then drew back, and then with a last jerk took the blade from his heart. When she left the room she paused as if talking to spirits.

"I love you brother. Have peace." And then she went home to the woman she cherished, the one person that made her feel whole and human. She went home to Mai, to hold her tight and tell her it was over. She went home to be loved and begin anew.

%%%

Shizuru came at me like lightning, and with a gleam in her red eyes. I blocked blow after blow but I was not expecting her to be…good. She was an expert swordswoman and the topic came up for discussion when we were talking about Shizuru's past. She was talking about her traditional training, tea ceremony and the like, and then I asked her about the swordplay. Shizuru cocked her head to the side as she saw the challenge in my eyes. I honestly thought I was better because of my … well profession, but now I kind of regret challenging her. We were at her summer house on Northern Hokkaido, and here she had her own dojo, and there she had wooden practice swords. She tossed me one and then we went at it. She was beautiful in her intensity and it was oh so distracting and she knew it. I was sent sprawling many times with that sword and she merely smiled and let me get up and try again. I finally got to where I was blocking her blows in quick succession. I charged her knowing that it was stupid, but then I somehow got her hands behind her back bringing her close to me. I knew that if I could get close I could get her sword away from her. I pulled her body so hard to mine it actually hurt when we mashed together. She laughed and let me take to sword away by kissing her neck. I dropped mine as well not caring that she gave me a victory.

"I have never been beaten before," I said into her neck, nipping. But then I sighed, that was a lie. I was beaten once. She noticed the difference in my posture and she wrapped her arms around me still minding my back. In the past three days I found myself craving contact from her, never wasting a chance to just hold her close to me, but I still haven't talked to her much about myself but she never ever pushes.

"I have a feeling there is more to that. Do you want to talk to me about it?" she was trying to reach out but the only thing I could do was clutch at her tighter. I looked up to Shizuru and in her eyes I found nothing but patience and love. Love… that scares me but makes me feel unbelievably at peace. Everything in my life, even around Mai and Mikoto I was on edge, unsettled. But with Shizuru I was able to laugh, smile, and feel. I pulled back from Shizuru and then her brow furrowed abut I took her hands and we knelt down sitting on our knees. I opened my mouth to start, and then the phone rang. I gave an apologetic look and she smiled.

"It's done Natsuki." Mikoto's child-like pep was not in her voice today.

"Are you ok?"

"Yes, now we can plan for something different, or not. We are good at our jobs, Natsuki. But Mai and I…we need time." I can hear the pain in her voice but the hope also for a grand future with Mai.

"I understand Mikoto. We haven't heard anything from the other party but we are not letting our guard down. Let me know if there is anything I can do for you or Mai. Ok?"  
"Just stay alive Natsuki, and come back when you can. By the way Nao is dead too." Those words hit me like truck. The blood drained from my face and I felt sick. I teetered forward and Shizuru moved to catch me. Is it true? Is that over?

"How?" I squeezed out unable to speak. "Who?"

"It was here, your apartment. Reito sent her to kill you and Shizuru. Mai and I didn't let her leave." I listened to my friend tell me that the one bane of my existence is now gone. I no longer had that devil in the shadows, hunting me, waiting for the right time.

"Thank You Mikoto. Tell Mai thanks as well. I have to go." Natsuki snapped the phone shut before Mikoto could respond. Then I completely fell into Shizuru, and let years of hate, and fear drain out of my body. I shook like a child from a nightmare, but Shizuru was there, holding me, protecting me. Then I leaned back and kissed her, kissed her like I have never kissed her before. She matched my lips giving me that secure line of contact before tilting her head to draw her lips away but keeping our foreheads together.

"Talk to me," she whispered. I nodded, I was about to tell her anyways but now I know my demon will no longer be there to hunt me. I felt free from a chain of misery and loathing.

"I love you," I started and then she kissed my cheek.

%%%

She was starting to scare me. The phone call did something to her, made her entire demeanor change and I could only reach for her. I knew she needs something solid physical. I knew she needed a release from now but she needed to talk to me. When she told me she loved me I felt my heart pound from truth I felt from those words. Then she began.

"I was stalked by Nao, you know her as Reito's bodyguard, a few years ago. It was an infatuation gone wrong. I told her no, I kept telling her no, but she just grew insane. One day, I went home. I lived by myself because both of my parents died and I had more than enough money to make it on my own. I actually have more money than I know what to do with now, but that night I came home. She was there and she jumped me from behind. I woke up, strapped to a bed," she paused as memories flooded her mind. I wrapped my arms around her. I did not want to hear any more. I did not want to know that a person hurt my Natsuki. I felt like a fire in the pit of my stomach had erupted into hate and despair. I felt her body tense and relax and she felt mine to the same then she continued. "Nao cut my body with her blades. She would not let me go I screamed and fought and the more I fought the happier it made her. She would laugh, and then beat me to within an inch of unconsciousness and then bring me back by unleashing pain on my body. Then she… she." She fumbled with words and my tears fell I don't want to hear any more. I don't want to know it and I shook my head, "She hurt me more than I could ever think. It felt like she tore my insides apart as she..." I stopped her. I could not take it anymore.

"Please, Natsuki. You don't have to say anymore. You don't have to tell me any more. I don't want to hear any more. Please Natsuki." I begged for her to stop. I felt my body drain of the strength I was supposed to have for her. I felt weak, I felt like I failed her as I pleaded for her to stop telling me of the horrible things that had been done to her. She lifted my head up and looked into my eyes. The green of her eyes was brilliant and dazzling and she placed a small kiss on my lips. She took the pain I felt for her away in that single moment but I still did not want to hear any more about this. Then she caught my eyes and I understood, and I nodded but I felt my guts twist as I braced myself for the events to come.

"She kept me there for two days. That was when Mai got suspicious and came to my apartment. She found Nao on top of me. She found me beaten and bloody screaming and crying. She tore Nao off of me and beat her. Mai saved me but I was damaged. Mai and I were both damaged people and we found comfort in each other. She had Mikoto, and I had them. It was awhile before I would talk, and when I told Mai what happened she wrapped me up tightly, and told me she will fix it. She came back later and asked if I could kill another person. I was far past human emotion and agreed. Mai and Mikoto and I became bounty hunters at first, hit men really. Mai took care of my affairs and moved me into the loft close to her and the restaurant. Because of Mikoto and Mai I was able to open the shop, and we eared a great living doing what we were good at. Nao slipped through my fingers, time and again. She always had an edge over me. But as time went on I became cold hearted, then I was sent to you. It was plain coincidence that Nao was Reito's body guard. Nao was the one who cut my cheek that day." Her hand went to her face. She took the stitches out yesterday. I placed my hand behind hers over her cheek.

"Nao is dead," her voice was strong and steady and she was smiling. She placed her hand to my cheek, "Its ok now Shizuru." And it was as if she read my heart, saw deep into my soul and saw deeper into my being and saw me want to kill Nao, She saw me want to take vengeance against the one who hurt my love, and then she took that way and put in its place hope. But something occurred to me.

"Then Reito?" I asked and then I saw her draw away slightly. I saw a pain seep back in to her eyes and I realized she had doubts. I drew her into my arms. I needed her to know I wanted her, needed her and will always need her. The short time we have been together has been the best of my entire life. I needed her to know that.

"He is dead, killed by Mikoto," I gasped. Poor Mikoto taking the life of her brother shedding the blood of her brother. It must have been hard on her. Natsuki saw the look on my face and went to stand. I grasped her hand and she looked down.

"Natsuki, don't ever think I don't love you. I need you. But it is hard to think of someone I thought of as a friend, true he betrayed me, as dead." I left it with those words and I let go of her hand and I stood up and walked to the porch past Natsuki who stood there. Then she came up behind me wrapped her arms around me, and put her chin on my shoulder. I looked out over the mountains, the air is colder here, and they are blanketed white with snow. I rested my head to the side of hers.

"Say it again," she whispered. The way her breath felt on my neck, next to my ear made my entire body pulse with desire, made me hot with yearning. I looked to her eyes, not relinquishing her hold.

"I love you. I need you," then I turned and brought Natsuki to me, and in her ear I whispered, "I want you." She took my lips with an urgency never felt before. Her hands flew under my shirt, and I gasped as she found my breasts. She drove me back into the dojo, she drove me back to the wall and pinned me there. She took absolute control and as she slid us down the wall she never ever let go of my lips. Later as I lay in the middle of my dojo, covered by our clothes but still hot from making love she did something she never did before. She kissed every inch of my body, worshiping me. She did this the first night we were together but this time it was deeper, as if she was searing into my skin her kiss, her touch. And when she looked at me I lost myself, and then she pulled me into an embrace wrapped around me our bodies touching as much as possible.

"Can I have forever?" she asked in a voice lower than a whisper as she trailed her hand over my stomach and chest. It was as if she was afraid to say those words when they were words that made me feel like my soul became one. I left a tidal wave of emotion creep up into my heart and a dam broke and tears fell.

"You can have much longer than that." Then she nodded, a simple affirmation but to me it meant everything and then we fell asleep warm and in love.


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks for your support, and thanks for the kinds reviews. This story was fun to write the first time and even more fun the tweak and revise the second posting. I have another 2 stories I need to concentrate on but I try to see if can't put up a few little stories here and there. **

**See ya around,**

**Snow**

I lay in a warm paradise with her arms loosely wrapped around me. I inhale and the scent of her hair, ah, it's like a mix of sweet spices and my senses fill. I dare not move as I relish in the absolute true warmth of our bed. My hand, however, has a different mind of its own, a will that moves on its own power. My hand gently, softly, raises, my fingertips brush warm skin. I place my whole palm to her arm wanting to feel as much as I could, craving to feel as much as I could, and then she vanishes. The weight of her body on mine, the firmness of her thigh between mine, the heat of her skin…all…gone.

I bolted upright, the sheet pooled about my waist and the cold air hit my sweat drenched skin like a bucket of ice cold water jarring me back to reality, this bitter cold, colorless reality. I lay back against my pillows, my hand stretched out. I stroked the pillow were she head last rest. I swear I can still feel the warmth there on the pillows, on the sheets, under the covers. I swear I can smell her near me. I can swear I can feel her hands on my flesh. I tremble and jerk my hand back then curl up into a tight ball and let tears slide from the corners of my eyes. As I shed more tears, many tears on top of the tears already shed in three days, I remember her words. I remember the way she said my name as she crested, the ways she said she wanted me, and the way she said she needed me. I am haunted by my memories and doomed to live my life without my other half, without my love. I drift back to sleep, but before I relive another nightmare of waking up without her I speak her name. A mere breath on the air but I speak her name like a prayer.

Shizuru.

3 days earlier

It was dark out and we had just finished dinner. We had salads, something light on the stomach. Natsuki seemed much more at ease when she received news of Nao. It seemed like when she took me in the dojo she was physically cleansing herself. It was like in those moments she was being reborn. Later she took her walk on the grounds and while she left I looked out the window with a cup of tea in my hands. It reminded me of Natsuki, and how she can be cold almost icy in her demeanor, then so warm, and sweet. She can take a person's life, and think nothing, and it slid off like ice, then when she looks at me, touches me, whispers into my ear, I feel her hot almost molten in her purity.

The door opened and I saw the beautiful object of my desire. As she came closer I realized something was wrong. She sauntered up and wrapped her arms about me and nestled her head in the crook of my neck. I sighed as I pulled her just a little tighter.

"Vacation is over isn't it?" I whispered in her ear. As she nodded I knew things were going to change.

%%%

The telephone cable was cut, and I could smell the campfire but could not locate it. I held Shizuru for a moment, just one more moment longer and pulled back and looked into her amber eyes. I opened my mouth to say something then all of a sudden the power cut off, and the darkness was total. I grabbed Shizuru and pulled her down the floor. She yelped from the contact but I quickly clamped my hand over her mouth. When I knew she could stay quiet my eyes fully adjusted to the dark, and I turned. She grasped my hand and pointed. I turned and saw her samurai set. I crawled and picked up the katana and tossed it to her. I have my gun in the back of my pants. After we sat for a moment a shadow loomed past the window. Shizuru turned and faced the shadow, but I turned the complete opposite direction.

I trained my gun on the window then pop, a small push of sound on the air. There was a stumble. I heard the steps falter. I lunged for the door, kept low, and then pushed the door open. Nothing, there was nothing. I flew back, out of nowhere as a dagger zoomed into my flesh. The pain was dulled by the thrum of adrenaline coursing through my veins. Shizuru, sword in hand, came to me, saw the dagger, and her eyes bulged. I shook my head as I got up seeming unhurt. I took in my surroundings, went to the center of the room. I closed my eyes, opened my senses. Then I heard it, I smelled it but Shizuru reacted faster. She seemed to fly as she saw her target. The intruder screamed as Shizuru shoved the blade through their shoulder. I knew that voice. I stopped Shizuru from more damage.

"Akira!" I voiced as I took off the mask. I saw her face contorted with pain but her eyes screamed hatred.

"Let me go! I will kill her!" She struggled against Shizuru until her yanked and forgot that the blade was still lodged in her flesh.

"Akira, please. She did not kill Takumi. He is not the one. The one who did kill him is now dead. Everything is settled." I tried to reach out to her but she shook free. She kicked back at Shizuru who held the blade then the blade and body were disconnected. But Akira stood there holding her shoulder.

"You fool. So much time, so much pain. I can't let her live now." There was a flash on metal in the moonlight. Shizuru's eyes grew large. She reacted so quickly I didn't know what she was doing until too late. I was face down in the snow; clutching my shoulder and when I turned back the house was in flames. I screamed as I realized she was in there. She shoved me out. Akira fired her gun when the house filled with natural gas and made us all explode. I wailed, and screamed, and tried to run at the flames but I could not get close enough. I could not get there to save her. I sank to my knees, buried my hands in my hair. I felt the world blacken as I held my breath, as I screamed on the inside. I felt the veins in my neck bulge, and my face turn red then there was darkness. I woke later to the smell of burnt wood. I walked in a hazed state to the hospital. I called Mai.

3 Days Later

Those scenes are forever blazed into my mind, forever seared into my memory and I scream and die a little more and fall deeper within my soul. I lost the only thing that I love more than anything in this dull grey existence. She was the love of my life, the voice I could speak with, but most importantly, she gave color. Everything was a dull tinge of the actual color it was. When I was with Shizuru, I was given color back, vibrant, loud, soft, wonderful color. I love her most for that. I sit in the loft in the armchair with my legs pulled up to my chest under my robe. I watch white flakes drift from a dull night sky. There was a ring at the door. I got up and simply opened the door. I didn't care if I died, if and enemy found me and wanted to settle and old score. I didn't care if I was to cover a debt from the past. I just threw open the door, my head down, looking at a pair of expensive looking shoes. I gradually glanced up the body of the solicitor. I found the face and I paled. I slammed the door. I leaned against it. The door rang again. I stood slowly, opened the door even slower.

"Are you real?" I asked with my hand out, my eyes glistening and my knees about to buckle. You didn't not reply, you only smiled.

"Yes."

That simple word, that three letter world brought me to my knees. You caught me on my way down, and then gently guided me the rest of the way as we made our way back into the loft. I can't believe it. I can't believe you are real.

"Can…Can I?" I stammered and help my hand to your cheek. You nodded. I ran my thumb over your lips. Then you moaned.

"Natsuki," you purred. That sweet sound was like salve to an aching wound. I threw my arms around you.

"I love you." I said those words over and over and over again. I could not stop. I wanted you to hear those words forever; I wanted you to know I meant them for as long as I lived. That night, that moment, I was given back my life, my love, and colors I have never seen before.


End file.
